The Return Of Megatron!
by Sustain
Summary: G1 Orignal Title Freeing the Spark. Soundwave can no longer deal with Galvatron, he wants Megatron back! NEW chapter. 9 is here!
1. Freeing The Spark

Chapter One.

Freeing the Spark

Deep in the bowels of space a blistered planet orbited, the ravages of previous wars had burned it out, and now it hung silently in space. It's original inhabitance gone many thousands of years ago, and what was left of the landscape became rotted shells and rubbled buildings. Here is where they took shelter, and here is where they had planned to rise again. What was left of the Decepticon army called this planet Charr, and in many respects it was very scorched. They had constructed a base in a canyon, the cliff sides helping to seclude the area, though now the leader himself destroyed most. Nights were longer here and many had resorted to staying in doors, becoming a part of the dark themselves.

The command room was nearly dark as another night began to fall; only lights from various monitors flickered. Soundwave sat at the back of his console rewiring yet another sensor array. Here on Charr the troops were extremely disorganized, and insubordinate, he did not trust most of them to get anything done. Even his computer expertise was being greatly misused, however he did not know what to do about it.

Everyday that went by he thought about what he now termed 'The Old Empire. Megatron's time.' He sat there slowly and patiently rewiring, soldering, and reminiscing. '_How many times had they fought the Autobots and won against staggering odds? When we had awakened on the Ark there had been only eight Decepticons, but there were sixteen Autobots. Megatron, through sheer will led us to gather enough energy to build a new spacecraft and power Cybertron. _He shook his head in disgust._ 'A lone Autobot had slipped aboard and blasted the controls causing us to crash.'_

The door opened, immediately Soundwave recognized the heavy storming foot falls of Galvatron. He continued working as Galvatron came to his position.

"This will give us the ability to spy on the Autobots from here?" Galvatron stood looking.

"Correct. Our system will over ride a fraction of their security cameras." Soundwave answered. _'Definitely not Megatron'_ he thought to himself.

"Good. Inform me when it is ready." Galvatron did not wait for an answer; he just turned on his heel and went to the throne.

Soundwave's thoughts returned to him as he continued to work. He had known Megatron for a millennia before the war, Megatron would not have asked about such simple sensors, he would have already known. True Megatron had not been an expert like Soundwave, however he had known more than enough to build such items. When Soundwave did explain he did not have to resort to small words for Megatron to understand.

Soundwave's thoughts shifted somewhat more to Galvatron_. 'He is all most completely opposite from Megatron. Galvatron relied on Cyclonus to make plans and instigate them while he made a fool of himself shooting uncontrollably. Megatron always had the basic plan though sometimes it needed refining, and Megatron, was quite adept at using his cannon.' _Soundwave paused his train of thought to connect a circuit, then continued. _'True both have a short temper, but Megatron could be reasoned with by logic, and had been many times. Galvatron had nothing, but blind rage he refused to listen, even to Cyclonus.' _Soundwave shook his head again. _'Here on Charr, we very nearly starve.' _ Then his visor flickered and lightened. _'Something has to be done.'_ Although what, he was not sure yet.

After finishing he ran a few tests then informed Galvatron of his completion. Galvatron stormed over and looked at the monitor of Autobots, then his rage over came him. He shot the monitor, and then left. Soundwave's thought reiterated itself. _'Something must be done.' _

His assignment done, and not wishing to be around for the demonic leaders return, he went to the privacy of his own quarters to think. Inside were most of his cassettes. Ratbat had been sent out on a scouting mission, but Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were all sitting around looking rather bored. Ravage had been the only one willing to go out in to the base alone, the others so far had only went out within Soundwave. They all looked up happy to see that he had come back another day with out scorch marks. _'My creations.'_ He thought. _'The only ones that I trust.' _He sat at the desk, but swiveled around in the chair then motioned for them to come near. He opened the telepathic link that through him they all shared.

'What are your feelings on Galvatron?' he asked. He looked at Laserbeak.

'He is not a good leader.' The condor shook his head.

Soundwave looked at Buzzsaw.

'Megatron was much better.' Buzzsaw said. At that, all the cassettes nodded.

'I do not see any of Megatron in Galvatron.' Ravage put in, with a bit of matter of fact attitude.

'Yeah, and you Soundwave, were a high ranking officer till Cyclonus and Scourge came.' Rumble added.

'We are not discussing them presently. Only Galvatron.' Soundwave affirmed.

Frenzy sat quietly thinking. He was every bit the punk Rumble was, though he was a little more patient. 'We need to remove Galvatron.' He finally said.

'Agreed, that is only part of the solution.' Soundwave answered. 'Cyclonus, will take over if Galvatron is eliminated, if both are eradicated Scourge will. The problem lies with all three.' He paused a moment. ' Though an introduction of another may make the difference.'

The cassettes looked up at him a little bewildered, but they knew his words to be true.

'Who would we introduce?' Ravage cocked his head.

'Certainly no one here would want to stand against Cyclonus.' Laserbeak continued.

'There is only one being I know, that will lead us to a victory.' Soundwave told them, and then he let his emotions flow to them. Their optics widened and mouths fell open.

'How can Megatron be trapped in that?' Ravage asked.

'I am merely able to do exterior mind scans that are imperceptible, however many times I have felt two patterns. Despite the fact that Galvatron's is quite strong.'

'You sound like you have a plan.' Rumble said.

'Proposal requires additional contemplation.'

'Tell us anyway.' Insisted Buzzsaw.

'If Galvatron can be diverted sufficiently I may be able to extract Megatron's waves and data in to myself. Then download it to another body.' Soundwave's visor brightened slightly revising the plan every time he contemplated it.

'What about the spark?' Frenzy asked.

'I have analyzed Galvatron's spark numerous times, in the repair bay. His spark is exceptionally strong, I believe that it is two, and can be split as such.'

'Something doesn't sound right Soundwave.' Rumble sat scratching his chin.

'You are correct. I cannot do both simultaneously.' All the cassettes slumped.

'None of us,' Ravage looked at his fellow cassettes. 'Have a strong enough telepathy to do that.'

'Or are skilled enough for the spark split.' Laserbeak finished.

'Correct. There is only one individual that is as experienced as I with the spark.'

Those who could frowned.

'I don't think he'll do it.' Rumble stated.

'I want each of you to go to one of the Constructicons, leave Hook out. Talk to them concerning how they feel about Galvatron. They will not lie; their connection will not let them. You will instill more doubt in Galvatron's leadership. The gestalt will do the rest.' Soundwave finished.

'So, basically we turn the others against Hook then he will come to you?' Frenzy asked.

'Correct.'

'How do you know it will work?' Buzzsaw inquired.

'Young one, there are many things you do not know. Yes, the idea was Megatron's, but the technology and engineering behind the combiner was mine.' Again optics widened and jaws dropped. 'Now you all have an assignment. Go, do not let Galvatron discover you.'

Soundwave watched all five walk or fly to the door, then Ravage turned back. 'I knew you would think of something.' He telepathed then followed his brothers out.

Soundwave turned to his computer; a schematic of Megatron came up. Soundwave knew though, if his inspiration worked Hook already had one. Still the body would have to be constructed before anything else. _'Time to plan step two.'_ he thought, _'formulate a way for Galvatron to send the Constructicons, and I to Earth. Earth was now profoundly protected, but could still yield huge amounts of energy.'_ He and the Constructicons would go to the submerged base, restructure essential equipment, and then the new spacebridge. Getting around the security would be a problem, so a new jamming signal would also have to be manufactured. He had already been working on a cloaking device, but it was incomplete. The submerged base had been restructured for a spacebridge, but was also incomplete_. 'Simple yet time consuming. Perfect.'_ Logically he would have to build one on Charr first. _'Slight step back but essential.' _He knew no one else knew the complex calculations that were the spacebridge accept Shockwave, who had not been seen since Unicron's attack. Soundwave shut down his computer, and then exited his quarters to find Cyclonus.

Cyclonus was in the command room repairing the monitor. For some reason Cyclonus trusted Soundwave more then many of the others. Soundwave believed, that it was what was instilled from the template from Thundercracker. Soundwave stopped, and waited near the monitor. Cyclonus came out from under the console.

"Soundwave do you have something to report?" Soundwave only nodded.

Cyclonus knew that meant Soundwave wanted to talk in private. Soundwave followed Cyclonus to his quarters.

"Yes, Soundwave?"

"Earth maybe a valuable energon source."

"Yes we know that, but security there is too high." Cyclonus seemed irritated.

"A small group can land at our old undersea base, then could send energon over a new spacebridge."

"We have no spacebridge, and Shockwave is lost." Cyclonus started to pace.

"I built the spacebridge on earth. I know I am quite capable of making it work here." Soundwave was not boasting.

Cyclonus optics broadened as if a short hint of a fused memory surfaced. "What will you need?"

"I will require the Constructicons to help construct one here, then I will instruct you how to work it. I will also require them to restore the submerged base, as well as manufacture the second spacebridge there."

"What about the Autobots?" Cyclonus started to pace again.

"I had covered the base with anti-sonar and sensor scramblers. I am positive it has not yet been detected. All systems should still be functional for security measures."

Cyclonus paused again. "Transportation?"

"The size of the crew is diminutive. Astrotrain will be able to make it there refuel, and then transport a quantity of energon back."

"Very well, I will speak to Lord Galvatron concerning this." Cyclonus walked to the door. "Do not start until I have informed you to do so."

Soundwave nodded, then walked out and back to his quarters. _'Good'_ he thought. _'Cyclonus will talk Galvatron in to it.'_ When he entered only Laserbeak had returned.

Laserbeak opened the telepathic link. 'Scavenger hates Galvatron.'

'Good.' He sat at his computer. 'Cyclonus may send us to earth soon. There we can commence step three.'

The door slid open, and Ravage padded silently in. 'Mixmaster does not like Galvatron, he says he also wished death on Cyclonus.'

'Good work Ravage.' Soundwave continued to work on his simulation of the spacebridge.

The door slid open yet again, as Buzzsaw returned. 'Longhaul dislikes just about everything, but Galvatron is number one.' Soundwave nodded in acknowledgment.

'_Only Bonecrusher and Scrapper left.'_ He thought. Frenzy had been sent to talk to Scrapper, he would be the hardest to convince.

Rumble entered. 'Bonecrusher says that Galvatron takes all his demolition work. Time for a change.' Soundwave nodded again.

His plans for the spacebridge on Charr were complete. Now Soundwave was working on the plans for the bridge on Earth.

Finally Frenzy walked through the door then came to an abrupt stop. 'Scrapper knows.' Every one looked at Frenzy with an evil optic. 'I didn't tell 'im. He just said that if I was talkin' to him you were up to somethin'.' Frenzy paused a moment. 'Then he said if it concerns doin' somethin' to Galvatron he would help any way he could.' Frenzy then joined the rest of his brethren.

Soundwave's visor narrowed and brightened, as his true nature became more apparent. As soon as they got to earth, all would be explained to the Constructicons. _'That robosmasher did a good one on their loyalty, but they were only loyal to Megatron, once Hook knows what the plan is, he will be eager to help as well.' _Soundwave's visor flashed crimson as he thought.

Two days later, Cyclonus notified Soundwave to have the Constructicons start on the spacebridge, and once it was finished. He his cassettes, the Constructicons and the two triple changers would be sent to earth. Cyclonus also added the Constructicons and triple changers were not to return when it was completed. Soundwave thought that might complicate things, but quickly changed his mind, as it would not matter; the end result would be the same.

Soundwave over saw the construction of the spacebridge, informing Scrapper that the longer it took, the more time they would have on Earth before Galvatron expected results, to that they reworked every detail. Soundwave knew it should only take them three days to build it, but Scrapper managed to stretch it to a whole month giving them a month on Earth. Plenty of time.

Soundwave loaded a few objects from his quarters then recalled all of his cassettes, including Ratbat who had returned only a few days ago. Soundwave informed Astrotrain to take a course around Cybertron; it was easier to jam the outer sensors than the planet itself. Blitzwing just seemed happy to just be getting away from Galvatron, as did Astrotrain.

The space flight would take three days; all members were fully fueled and should not have to refuel for five days. If something came up reserve tanks would last another two. Soundwave knew that cargo bay three at the undersea base was left half full, and that cargo bay four should be near empty, the base systems had been drawing power from there.

Astrotrain was egger to take off, it was very apparent that many were at odds with Galvatron's so called leadership. Many others had also requested to take this mission. Soundwave and Cyclonus though had agreed that less would be better.

Thankfully, (thanks to Soundwave's jamming), the flight was uneventful. Soundwave remotely brought up the landing tower, which now was covered with a green sticky moss and various forms of Earth shellfish. Everyone stepped out of Astrotrain, who then transformed to land in the tower with them.

Inside the place looked as they left it. Astrotrain and Blitzwing sat at the two consoles to start operations. The Constructicons immediately began inspecting the building and surrounding structures. Surprisingly only one room had been damaged, which took only four hours to fix. Soundwave then gave them the plans for the thermal generators that would be placed on the near by geothermal water plumes to collect and convert the heat energy in to energon. The Constructicons easily laid the piping and reconstructed cargo bay four in to an automated energon producing room. That only took four days, which then Soundwave sent the two triple changers to scout the ocean for more plumes, while they where gone Soundwave told the Constructicons the details of the plan. Most of them seemed apprehensive, but Scrapper thought it feasible and Hook thought it was quite superior. That reassured Soundwave.

Cargo bay three's doors had been set at a security code that the triple changers did not have, Soundwave did not give it to his cassettes either, although they could enter with him undetected. The Constructicons set it up as a lab and materials were brought in, and over the three weeks that they had been there, Megatron's new body took shape. Hook and Scrapper took alterations to Soundwave for a larger fuel capacity, stronger armor, and major upgrades to the cannon. Soundwave worked side by side with Hook and Scrapper as often as possible to complete it as soon as possible.

"Cyclonus to Soundwave."

"Proceed Cyclonus."

"Report on the progress of the spacebridge."

"Spacebridge will be operational in two earth days."

"Good, and the Autobots?"

"We have been undetected."

"Very good. I shall contact you in two Earth days Cyclonus out."

"You are a really good liar, Soundwave." The voice behind him was very distinct.

"We require all the time we are capable of acquiring, Longhaul."

"Agreed."

The two Decepticons walked to cargo bay three. "Soundwave he is finished." Hook marveled. Soundwave checked everything over. The large silver and gray mech lay motionless, optics dark.

" Y-Y-Yeah he looks in-in-intimidating j-j-just lying there." Mixmaster tried to say.

Soundwave quickly turned directly at Scrapper. "You have not merged as Devastator have you?"

Scrapper's head sank, as his optics fell to the floor. He could not fool Soundwave. "Not since we got here."

"We have been so busy." Scavenger added.

"Go now to cargo bay one. I will secure this room until Galvatron arrives." Soundwave insisted.

The six Constructicons walked across the hall. Soundwave exited soon after, changing the security code. He noticed the Constructicons had left the door open. He looked inside. Devastator sat in the middle against the back wall. To most it was an odd sight to see, but to Soundwave the larger green a purple giant was getting reacquainted with himself.

Soundwave walked in to the war room, and sat down across from the command chair. Above the command chair on the wall was Megatron's Gladiatorial Battle sword. _'Soon.'_ he thought. _'Soon, the rightful leader of the Decepticons will return and acquire his place removing Galvatron.'_ His thoughts carried an air of distain that had he been speaking most would have been surprised at the emotion.

The door opened and the two triple changers entered.

"Soundwave, we weren't expecting to find you here." Astrotrain said.

"Yeah, we come here a lot. Great things used to happen here." Blitzwing added.

"Now all we have is that lunatic Galvatron." Astrotrain's disgust shown quite plainly on his face.

"At least we got posted here. No offence Soundwave, your no Megatron, but outstandingly better than Galvatron." Blitzwing followed Soundwave's gaze to Megatron's sword. "If Megatron would come back, I would kiss his boots."

"I don't know about that Blitzwing, but I wouldn't ever question him." Astrotrain sat in the chair next to Soundwave, Blitzwing doing the same on the other side.

"Soundwave, why didn't you try for leadership?" Blitzwing asked. He let a pause go by then continued. "I knew that you only said what you did on the way back from Earth, so you could retrieve Megatron. After we found out what happened to him, you just didn't seem to care."

Soundwave did not answer, just sat looking at the sword.

"Yeah Soundwave, you have more intelligence than all three of those Unicron rejects."

Soundwave looked at Astrotrain who was being brutally honest.

"I can lead a small group well, but I do not desire to be Lord of an Empire." Inside Soundwave knew that there was only one being that could hold that title. His gaze shifted back to the sword, unreadable as usual.

The two triple changers did not hide their surprise; both had thought that Soundwave would surely take rule from Galvatron and Cyclonus had he possessed the resources to do so.

"Well, for what its worth I would follow you. Every time you led a mission we always accomplished our goal, and sometimes more." Blitzwing said.

Soundwave was relieved at Blitzwings loyalty to him, but knew he could not take it at face value.

"I would too. If anyone knows what Megatron would have done it would be you." Astrotrain added.

Soundwave let his gaze fall, which mildly shocked the two. "Megatron would have dismantled Galvatron slowly and painfully."

Both triple changers agreed. The doors opened and the six Constructicons took seats at the table as well. All of them looked more confident after merging for a while. Soundwave sat back and released all his cassettes that took various spots around the room. Notably Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched on Megatron's old command chair, something that they had always done. The rest of the day was spent talking about Megatron's rule.

The next morning Soundwave and the two triple changers loaded the spacebridge with a cargo net of energon; Rumble and Frenzy were to accompany the load.

"Soundwave to Charr."

"Cyclonus here proceed."

"Spacebridge prepared for initial consignment awaiting your instructions."

"Spacebridge ready send it now." Cyclonus was replaced my Scourge, and Astrotrain replaced Soundwave at the communications console. Soundwave nodded at his two creations then engaged the spacebridge.

"Astrotrain to Soundwave. Shipment received. Rumble and Frenzy returning."

Soundwave reopened the spacebridge, and then Rumble and Frenzy stepped out. Soundwave returned to the communications console. "Rumble and Frenzy received."

"When will the next shipment be ready?" Cyclonus demanded.

"Three Earth days."

"Good. Cyclonus out."

Soundwave turned around to see Astrotrain. "Why so long? We have enough energon to send shipments back to back for three days."

"I want to bring Galvatron to inspect the base."

"Have you lost your neuro-processor Soundwave?"

"Negative, I am processing quite clearly." Soundwave's visor flickered again.

The three days seemed to pass extremely slowly. On the third day Soundwave called Cyclonus again, and once more shipped the energon with Rumble and Frenzy.

"Soundwave this energon is not lasting long enough. Mighty Galvatron is getting impatient." Soundwave just nodded. "I will contact you in two days. Cyclonus out."

'_Good.'_ Soundwave thought.

"Soundwave, I know that something is going on in that sneaky processor of yours." Blitzwing had been the one to help him this time.

"Yes Blitzwing, but now is not the time. Your loyalty to me and the Decepticon cause will be rewarded." Then Soundwave left to go find Hook.

Blitzwing found Astrotrain. "What's with Soundwave?" he asked.

"I don't know. He is planning something but no one seems to know what."

"Well, what ever it is, it has to do with Galvatron."

"Maybe Soundwave is planning to deactivate him." Astrotrain suggested. Then both started laughing.

"Soundwave is way too loyal for that." Blitzwing said still laughing. Astrotrain stopped laughing suddenly.

"I don't know. He was loyal to Megatron yes, but to Galvatron?"

"I don't think that anyone is loyal, accept maybe Cyclonus, everyone else fears for their lives." Blitzwing had a point.

"We will just have to see. Soundwave can be full of surprises." Astrotrain said.

In the repair bay.

"Is the spacebridge equipped to immobilize Galvatron?"

"Yes, I have matched it perfectly to the waves that you have given me." Hook arrogantly answered.

"Good. When he comes through, I will reach to Megatron with my telepathy to inform him not to take control. From now on I want everyone present for receiving. Bonecrusher, Longhaul, you will be stationed at the door. When Galvatron falls you will catch him, then take him to the repair bay. As you would expect Hook and I will follow. Scavenger, Scrapper you will be needed to distract Scourge." Soundwave paused a moment. "Take him to the thermal generators. Mixmaster, you will disable the mechanism on the spacebridge, after everyone has left." Soundwave looked around as if to ask if there were any questions. Everyone started to walk out of the repair bay.

Hook stopped Soundwave. "What if we cannot retrieve Megatron?"

"Spacebridge malfunction." Soundwave said then continued to walk out of the room. Soundwave's intentions were clear to Hook. If he could not bring back Megatron, he would deactivate Galvatron himself.

Eight days passed then Galvatron contacted Soundwave. "We need more. I must have more now! Cyclonus activate the Spacebridge I am going to earth." Galvatron cut communications. Soundwave opened the internal comlink.

"Attention, Galvatron arrives." Everyone scrambled and took their positions. Soundwave opened the spacebridge and Galvatron appeared. He fell forward Bonecrusher and Longhaul caught him. Soundwave let his telepathy flow through, to Megatron, and then pulled quickly back again. "No Scourge?" he wondered. _'What coincidence.'_

"Proceed." Soundwave said. "Rumble, see that the spacebridge is incapable of receiving." Rumble smiled then nodded. Soundwave followed Hook to the cargo bay where the event would take place. When they entered everything was in position. Soundwave sat at Galvatron's head. "Hook observe his vitals. Waken me if they plunge below acceptable." Hook nodded.

Soundwave placed a hand over each of Galvatron's shoulders, and then dimmed his optics as he concentrated on Megatron. The world around him went black as he searched. He stepped through the black that was Galvatron's outer consciousness. He walked around a void that had been left where Unicron had, had control. He avoided the livid pulsation of the thunderous rhythmic pound that was Galvatron's still alert neuro-processor, progressively getting closer to the other consciousness that called to him, pulling him deeper. He stepped through another barrier in to a slightly lit area. Megatron appeared before him.

"Soundwave, I did not expect you to come here. What is going on?" Megatron asked.

"I have come to restore you."

"Yes Soundwave, I will do whatever thing necessary to get out of this revolting body."

"You are required to download everything that is you to your spark. Hook will split the spark, you must go with it." Megatron's image flickered as he worked. "All that is left you must instill within me."

Megatron gave Soundwave an abnormal look, then held out his hand. Soundwave grasped Megatron's hand, and then Megatron started the download of thousands of files, his image flickered then disappeared.

Soundwave awoke sitting at the head of the table. "Proceed with spark split." Soundwave's voice was not its standard harmonic tones; it now had a dangerous raspy sound to it. Soundwave walked to the empty body shell that they had built.

Hook took a minute and split off a few wires, the green tinted spark pulled it's self-apart with a blinding flash. Now the one that was in Galvatron was purple, and the one in the electro energy container was blue. Hook opened the shell for the spark to arc in to it.

Soundwave nodded. Hook powered the body and the blue spark leapt inside like lightening. Soundwave then projected himself in to the shell. He could feel Megatron taking command of the new body, and retrieving the files Soundwave had carried. Slowly Megatron's image came in through the darkness, which was then lifted to a semi normal light. The image of Megatron slowly darkened, as if going from a ghost to a live machine.

"Thank you Soundwave, you are my most loyal warrior, and friend." Soundwave said nothing. "I am ready." Megatron spoke again, and then Soundwave's image faded.

Soundwave's optics came back online. "Take Galvatron to the repair bay." His voice had returned to its customary harmonic near monotone. Bonecrusher and Scavenger took the still limp body to the repair bay

Soundwave used his telepathy again just lightly to Megatron. "_Awaken_." The optics on the shell did not flicker, but came on as a solid scarlet, and then the large silver transformer sat up.

Megatron looked around the room, and then tried a few functions of his new body. It was over all the same, but now had much more power.

"Where is Galvatron?" Megatron's voice commanded attention, as it was the same as it always had been.

"Repair bay." Longhaul answered.

"Good. Soundwave repair him and send him home, and then cut off his energon supply." Soundwave nodded. "Our troops will cone to us. Astrotrain?"

"He is at the command center." Scrapper answered.

"Bring him here." Megatron commanded, as Scrapper ran out.

"Longhaul, get Blitzwing as well. Hook, your team will be rewarded. This is fine craftsmanship." Megatron flexed again.

Scrapper returned with Astrotrain. Astrotrain's jaw dropped. "That fool did it." Megatron scowled at him. " Soundwave has been sneaky, and would not tell Blitzwing or I what was going on. I knew though it had to do with you." He replied quickly.

Megatron cracked a smile and raised an optic brow. "I understand that you have been very loyal to Soundwave."

"As I am to you." Astrotrain replied.

"Good. After Galvatron is sent back to Charr, take a cash of energon and bring back my warriors."

"As you command, Megatron." Astrotrain saluted, then turned and left.

Blitzwing saw Astrotrain and wondered what had changed his mood. After entering the cargo bay he knew. He let out a long yahoo, and then yelled "Decepticons Forever!"

"Peace through tyranny." Megatron replied.

"It truly is you. That Soundwave is actually a genius!"

"Yes, I am back. For now, I want you to be my air commander when our forces arrive from Charr."

"Sir, I have some interesting news." A little fear shown on Blitzwings face. "A small jet fighter had asked for clearance to land. His signal is of Decepticon origin." Blitzwing paused a moment. " I almost granted him landing clearance, but was called here."

"Who is it?" Megatron demanded.

Blitzwing looked at Megatron in the optics, he would have gulped if he could. "Starscream."

12


	2. Building The Army

**Rebuilding The Army**

By Soundwave's Idol

"Is he still circling?" Megatron asked.

"Yes sir." Blitzwing answered.

"Give him clearance, and then confine him to his quarters until further notice." Megatron stood; he was now two heads taller than his original body, and quite a bit more nimble. "The rest of you help Blitzwing." Megatron was left in the cargo bay.

Soundwave finished repairs on Galvatron, who almost immediately woke up.

"What happened?" He nearly leapt off the table.

"Spacebridge malfunction." Soundwave had instituted his telepathy as a whisper.

"When will it be repaired?" The Leader demanded.

"I have not assessed the damage." Soundwave answered.

"Go. Then come right back." Galvatron got back on to the table, still feeling disoriented.

Soundwave was pleased that Galvatron took his minds whispers. He had passed the Constructicons and Blitzwing carrying Starscream. He had sensed the familiar presents when Starscream had landed.

When he arrived at the Spacebridge, Rumble still sat at its controls.

"What is the status of the spacebridge?" Soundwave asked.

"Its alright. I just unplugged it. Figured Megatron would want Galvatron outta here as soon as possible." Rumble lowered his voice. "If he didn't slaughter 'im first."

Soundwave nodded. "Reconnect."

Rumble quickly slipped under the console, and plugged a few wires in, and come back out. "Done"

Soundwave went back to the repair bay.

Galvatron was pacing in it.

"Well? What about the spacebridge?" Galvatron growled angrily.

"Spacebridge operational: Rumble repaired."

"Good. I will take what energon you have."

Soundwave walked to cargo bay four, and presented Galvatron with the energon production area. There was one stack ready, and more cubes ever so slowly filling.

"This machine, can it work faster?" Galvatron asked.

"Negative. Volcanic activity required. Activity status: low." Soundwave lied.

"Then you can just go get more somewhere else." Galvatron demanded.

"Negative. Covert operation: Earth security high." Soundwave could feel the anger growing within Galvatron.

"Fine. At this point I do not want to loose this resource, but I warn you, speed this process up, I will not be as forgiving next time." Galvatron collected the cubes in the near by net then headed for the spacebridge, Soundwave followed.

"Open the bridge." Galvatron yelled as he stepped in.

Soundwave contacted Cyclonus, and Rumble opened the bridge. Cyclonus relayed Galvatron's return. Soundwave cut the link and when back to cargo bay three.

When Soundwave entered the rest of the crew were standing around the room.

"Galvatron has returned to Charr." He informed.

"Good. Astrotrain you have your orders."

"Yes, Megatron." Astrotrain left stopping by cargo bay one to pick up extra energon.

"Soundwave, lets go pay our guest a little visit." Megatron walked to the door. "Blitzwing you and the Constructicons disassemble this room. I want it back to a cargo bay as soon as possible." He finished.

The Constructicons started working immediately. Blitzwing looked a little lost, he decided to stay out of the way unless instructed by one of them.

Soundwave keyed Starscream's door. It swished open. The seeker was lying on the recharge bed in a sleep cycle. Soundwave scanned the sleeping jet.

"Energy levels low: expenditure high. Distance traveled: extensive." Soundwave said in a low voice.

"What is his charge now?"

"45 recharged."

"Good. Then he will not put up a fight." Megatron approached the seeker. Then slowly shook him alert. The seekers optics came on suddenly, and his face shown the revelation.

"Megatron!" He whispered.

"I see your memory is functioning." Megatron replied.

"I thought…I thought Unicron…changed you." The seeker was still in shock.

Soundwave came out from the shadow behind Megatron. Starscream gawked at him.

"Yes, Unicron made me in to that fool, because of you. He locked me away in that shell, while Galvatron led my army to ruin." Megatron's anger rose at the thought.

"Soundwave?" Starscream was not really asking he had an idea what had happened.

"Yes, Soundwave's loyalty has pulled through again. Unlike yours Starscream." Megatron paused. "Tell us, how did you manage to survive?" Megatron crossed his arms over his silver chest.

"I used Unicron to give me a new body. Then the Autobots blew the head back in to orbit causing me to tumble through space." His optics fell to the floor. "I landed," '_crashed_ ,' he said to himself. " On a planet with very little life, though it was rich in resources. I patched myself up the best I could." He shook his head. " It took me a while, but I stored some energon, and flew here. I was not expecting anyone here. When Blitzwing opened the comlink, I figured at least I could recharge." The seeker swung his legs over the edge of the recharge bed to face them.

Megatron looked at Soundwave, who nodded. "Telling the truth Starscream? That's not like you."

"I've changed Megatron. After witnessing what you…er Galvatron had done. If I thought that I could have brought you back. I would have." Starscream stopped. He wondered if Megatron would terminate him on the spot for the airlock incident.

Megatron looked at Soundwave again, who nodded another time.

"You are not to be trusted Starscream, although Soundwave is insisting that you are telling the truth. As I am at a loss for good warriors, you will remain functional for now. Soundwave, eject Buzzsaw. For now you are confined to this base, this is a secret operation. I do not need you flying about attracting attention. Buzzsaw will be your shadow, should you harm him or he record something suspicious I _will_ terminate you. Am I clear?"

The seeker slumped a little, hating being grounded. "Yes, Megatron."

Megatron turned to leave then stopped abruptly. "You will have duties like everyone else, and until I see you are fit to handle it, Blitzwing is acting air commander." Megatron stood there waiting for the seekers sarcastic retort.

"I understand, Megatron." Inside Starscream was excited.

Megatron's optic brow rose at the jet. "Come Soundwave, we have preparations to make." He walked out, Soundwave behind him.

They walked to Megatron's office. "Have you heard anything from Shockwave?" Megatron asked.

"Affirmative. Location: Cybertron."

"Can you contact him?" Megatron was not aware that Shockwave had contacted Soundwave.

"Negative. Autobot security impenetratable from this distance." Soundwave answered.

Megatron thought for a moment. "What is the probability of our forces returning?"

"Percentage: High."

"Can you list those with highest percentage?"

"Stunticons, Combaticons, and Jets. New additions less plausible."

"Of course, they are only familiar with Galvatron. There will only be one way to sway the whole of them." His optics burned scarlet. "I must terminate Galvatron." Megatron paused in thought. "What about Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

"There are no traces of either of them in Cyclonus or Scourge." Soundwave's visor brightened. Megatron noticed.

"What do you suspect then?" He had recognized the memorable action that meant Soundwave had a hypothesis.

"I believe Unicron holds them." Soundwave answered.

"Unicron." Megatron repeated. " I must dispose of what ever is left of him as well. We shall wait until Astrotrain returns, feed Galvatron his energon. I do not want him returning until we are ready."

Starscream got through the whole week on his best behavior, his duties he felt were beneath him, but at least he was alive. He was surprised that Megatron had allowed him back. Now what he wanted was revenge on Galvatron, and he also loathed the fact that the Autobots had control of Cybertron. His faith in Megatron helped, he knew the leader well enough that retaking Cybertron would be high on the priority list. Most of all he had wanted a chance to prove he had changed, until then all he could do was keep quiet.

Soundwave had shipped energon to Galvatron twice before Astrotrain returned. The second time Cyclonus was quite distressed. Soundwave felt slightly sorry for Cyclonus. Cyclonus was a good and loyal warrior, much like himself. Cyclonus did not deserve Galvatron, no one did, but it was a lost cause. Unicron had imprinted Cyclonus to Galvatron.

Those who came with Astrotrain were quite apprehensive about Megatron returning. Most of which stemmed from Galvatron still being there. The fact that Soundwave was gone was a tide turner for many, others did not care, they just wanted away from Galvatron. Megatron met them all in the war room.

"Decepticons, in my absence your leader has run my empire in to the ground. Now I have returned and we shall take back what is ours. First we shall get what Unicron has stolen and dispose of what is left of him." Megatron looked at Scrapper. "Are the shells ready?"

"Yes mighty Megatron." He answered proudly.

"Good. Astrotrain we will be leaving shortly for Unicron's head."

Astrotrain nodded.

"Bonecrusher, Mixmaster, load the bodies in to Astrotrain. All aerial personnel you will report to me in two hours in the hanger. Soundwave, I want you to send Galvatron one last load of energon. I do not want him bothering us." Megatron looked at half of his army. "Dismissed."

Soundwave loaded a net of energon three times as big as a normal load, and took it to the spacebridge. He contacted Cyclonus, who seemed a little panicked, no doubt Galvatron noticed the missing Decepticons. He ejected Rumble and Frenzy as usual then opened the spacebridge, a few moments later the two cassettes returned, and Cyclonus was a bit more relaxed.

Starscream was pleased with Megatron's plans. He had regretted having to throw out his wingmates, but had no choice at the time. He hoped that they would forgive him. Over the years he had thought about them quite often, even missed them to a degree. Maybe they would not hold it against him, as it was not his hand that had actually put them out.

Being grounded was hard for him, he was born to fly. He knew that Megatron would not hesitate to terminate him for disobeying. A few times though he had raised the tower, and just sat on the door. Buzzsaw ever present, reported, but Megatron did not care. He had not left the base.

Finally he was to get out. Megatron had insisted that all aircraft be present, to battle any forces that might investigate what they were doing at Unicron's head.

The flight was not long; Astrotrain got close to Unicron and the Decepticons disembarked. Starscream Soundwave and Megatron immediately started going through computers to find the lost seekers. Blastoff, Vortex, Blitzwing and Dirge unloaded the empty shells.

"I have found them!" Starscream yelled.

"Finally. Soundwave prepare the transfer." Megatron commanded.

Soundwave and Hook connected the shells to the computer.

"Connection complete." Soundwave stood that the computer that Starscream had been at. He engaged the transfer.

A few seconds later the two seekers sat up.

"What happened?" Thundercracker asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I was hit by a train." Skywarp added.

"All will be explained. Now we must leave. Blitzwing plant the charges." Megatron helped the two jets up, and everyone followed them back to Astrotrain. Once Blitzwing was a board, Astrotrain took off. Quite a distance away he stopped again.

Unicron's head exploded in to a huge fireball, the concussion waves caused Astrotrain to rock.

"Astrotrain, the Autobots must have seen that, lets get back to headquarters." Megatron commanded.

Back at the base Megatron relished in having his elite warriors back. They were fully fueled and ready for action. Galvatron could not say that, not even once. Admittedly though only to himself, it was Soundwave's doing that had accomplished it. Now Megatron was working on a plan to deactivate Galvatron. He knew that meant defeating Cyclonus and Scourge as well. He reasoned to himself that, that had been the reason for retrieving Thundercracker and Skywarp. Upon being updated both expressed the desire to condemn ones copy. The rest of the aerial force would engage the sweeps. Megatron would send Starscream to help Thundercracker with Cyclonus, who was the best pilot Galvatron had. Everyone else would guard the base to keep out anyone who would aide Galvatron. Soundwave would naturally go with Megatron to watch his back. The plan was set, and the energon had been cut off, along with the spacebridge unplugged again. All Megatron required now, was for Galvatron to summon Soundwave and his team back to Charr.


	3. The Power Struggle

**The Power Struggle**

By Soundwave's Idol

Galvatron paced in the command room clearly angry. He had felt some how different since his trip through the spacebridge. All his self-diagnostic systems stated that he was 100 functional, but that's not what infuriated him. Soundwave had reported that the spacebridge had been damaged on earth again, and had not sent any energon in a week. A voice broke his pace.

"Mighty Galvatron, We must call Astrotrain back. He can transport energon from another source." Cyclonus had entered quietly, and spoke in a low calming voice.

Galvatron looked at Cyclonus, he knew that the team would have to be called back eventually. Soundwave was far too valuable, as was Devastator, and Astrotrain. Blitzwing, though as far as he cared was just cannon fodder. He paced again.

Cyclonus stood thinking. He had wanted to call the team back when the report of the problem with the spacebridge came. Now the energon supply was getting quite low again. At the very least, when the team returned they would bring a full load more.

Galvatron had noticed that many older Decepticons had suddenly and for no apparent reason, disappeared. '_Traitors_!' His mind screamed. He had sent Scourge to track them down, but Scourge was not looking for Astrotrain. To Scourge it seemed like they just vanished. That enraged Galvatron further, he wanted them all dead, not to return back to the army, but deactivated permanently.

Galvatron's mind had diminished further after his travel through the spacebridge, though it would seem that it was more damaged from the greater imbalance. The pain that he felt was now more pronounced, before he could control it, or ignore it. Now he spent hours at a time in his quarters writhing in pain. His first thought had also been to call back Hook and Soundwave, or someone, any one to cure the pain. It was what drove the pain that hinted to him not to. Something in the pain told him that he did not want them back.

The pain started again, stopping him from pacing.

"Mighty Galvatron, What are your orders?" Cyclonus came closer to the leader that stood silently clutching his helmet. He walked slowly, knowing well the temper that Galvatron could display. "Galvatron?" He asked again.

Galvatron looked at Cyclonus as if he were not there.

Cyclonus was now standing next to Galvatron. "Lord Galvatron?"

Finally at the recognition of his name Galvatron stood straight, and peered at Cyclonus with utter hate. He really did not see Cyclonus, he saw Rodimus Prime. Instinctively he raised his cannon, grabbing hold of Cyclonus with his left hand first.

"Death to all Autobots!" Galvatron said through clenched teeth. He fired on the Autobot, who doubled over at the pain in his midsection. Galvatron was jolted back by the cannon blast not piercing the Autobot. His vision slowly cleared and he now saw Cyclonus smoking at his feet. "Scourge!" He called. Scourge appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, lord Galvatron." Scourge bowed lowly.

"Clean this scrap up!" Galvatron pointed at Cyclonus, who still lay motionless. Galvatron walked to the communications grid and contacted earth. Soundwave's voice came across the link.

"Soundwave, there are more pressing matters here. Abandon the base and return to Charr." He did not wait for an answer. When he turned he saw two of the sweeps dragging Cyclonus to the repair bay. The pain returning, Galvatron walked slowly to his quarters to wait.

Soundwave's visor glowed a bright crimson when Galvatron terminated the link. His next destination was Megatron's office. Calmly he crossed the command room, and sounded the door chime. The door swished open and he walked in. Megatron was sitting at his desk reading old reports.

"Galvatron has summoned the team to Charr." Soundwave's voice was light.

"Excellent. Inform Astrotrain and the other Decepticons. After we take Charr I want a squad to come back here." Megatron paused in thought. "No. I will come back here. The Autobots think that I am Galvatron, I do not want to lose that element of surprise."

"As you command, Megatron." Soundwave said. Megatron swiveled in his chair.

Soundwave left. First he would have to talk to Astrotrain, who he found in the war room with Blitzwing and Starscream.

"Astrotrain. Galvatron has summoned us to Charr."

"Its about time." Blitzwing said.

Astrotrain only nodded, and then left the room. Astrotrain would need to be fully fueled to carry everyone that distance. He was not about to let what happened after the battle of Autobot city happen again.

Starscream sat up. "What do you know about Cyclonus and Scourge?" He asked Soundwave. Soundwave sat at the table and pulled the files on the holo-projector.

"Cyclonus is a formidable warrior and excellent pilot." Soundwave stated. Then he called the image of Scourge up. "Scourge is heavily armored." Soundwave suddenly rose from the table and started to leave.

"Wait!" Starscream called.

"Incoming message from Cybertron." Soundwave intoned still walking out.

Starscream's face changed to surprise. As much as he wanted to know who it was, he sat still. He knew no one knew he was there, for that matter no one knew Megatron was there either.

Starscream was not the only one who had been confined to the base. Everyone that came from Charr had been. Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet were surprised to say the least to see him, however when they had found out about the no flying rule, they had come to him. Starscream had found that Thundercracker and Skywarp had also been drawn to him for the same reason. All of his jets had come to him, which floated his ego slightly. Even though he had hated Megatron before, he admired him now. He had seen the same reaction to him in the jets. Through Galvatron's leadership, or lack there of, everyone's eyes had now been opened.

The time spent at the base gave Starscream plenty of time to think. His experience with death was quite humbling. For millions of years he had thought Megatron a bad leader, it was not until he saw what a bad leader was did he know that he had made a mistake. He had studied Galvatron while being a ghost, and found no traces of what he thought should have been Megatron. Starscream put aside his regrets and tried to concentrate on the future. His wingmates were a little less trusting, but had taken him back. It had seemed that they had noticed the change in him, which made him glad. Every meeting that Megatron held Starscream had been ordered to attend as well, and though he was not put in any command position, he had been in on them which also made him pleased. Before Unicron, Megatron had many meetings that he had been some times forcibly locked out of. Starscream had hoped that the attack on Charr would help to prove himself. The anticipation made him giddy, he wanted to fly.

Soundwave went back to the communications console, which beeped.

"Shockwave to earth." Shockwave's voice came when Soundwave opened the channel. Soundwave immediately contacted Megatron over his comlink.

"Proceed, Shockwave."

"Security on Cybertron is high. I have been force to leave my previous post due to Autobot scouts. It is as if I am being hunted." Shockwave's voice held an urgency Soundwave was unaccustomed to. Soundwave relayed the message to Megatron, and then waited. After Megatron gave him instructions he spoke again.

"Provide me the position that you will be at in thirty-six hours. We will retrieve you there."

Shockwave hesitated slightly at the way Soundwave had used the word we, then relayed the location.

"Location received."

"Thank you. Shockwave out." Shockwave sat back at his console relieved, but no one could have seen it. His communication with earth was extremely risky, he had to over ride many Autobot satellites and encode it to a channel that he knew only Soundwave could detect. The last time he had contacted Soundwave, Soundwave had been aboard Astrotrain and on his way to earth. No one knew that Soundwave had received anything. Soundwave had only told Shockwave that he had a mission on earth. Shockwave pondered for a moment. It was only logical that Soundwave had a secret plan, to make him go through the high security on earth. It was only logical the something was going to be built, as he took the Constructicons with him. Logic did not have to tell Shockwave any of it, he knew Soundwave well enough not to have to be told. Shockwave then gathered the few weapons that he had and started to the position.

Megatron entered the command room after the communication had been cut. Soundwave had finished informing everyone to prepare to launch.

"Jamming Cybertron will be difficult. Refuel yourself." Megatron commanded. Soundwave then left to his quarters.

When he entered, he called his cassettes. He knew that he would require them to help him. He explained that they would be positioned throughout Astrotrain to help boost the jamming signal that he put out. Though Soundwave would never question Megatron, he did not care for Shockwave. He knew that warriors were needed, and when retaking Cybertron Shockwave would be a great asset. He himself would have retrieved Shockwave as well; personal feelings were below the Decepticon cause. Having rationalized it he shut down to recharge.

Starscream sat a little bewildered. '_Someone had been left on Cybertron, but who?_' He wondered. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Shockwave of course." He said aloud. Starscream left the war room, and found Megatron in the command room. Buzzsaw landed on a chair near by.

"Slight detour to Cybertron to pick up Shockwave?" He asked, wanting to set his racing mind at ease.

"Yes. Shockwave will be needed, if we are to retake Cybertron." It was the first time that Megatron had spoken directly to him since he had landed.

Starscream nodded. "Should I bring energon for him?" Starscream asked.

Megatron's head snapped of from the computer to see the seeker. "Yes." He said suspiciously.

Starscream stood there unmoving. He did not want to unleash the wrath that Megatron had pent up for him. "I will make sure there is enough to go around." He finally said.

Megatron's optics burned as he scowled at Starscream. "You do that."

Starscream turned and left, he knew now why he did not want to be alone with his leader.

Cyclonus woke in the repair bay; the damage had only been a bad burn. Unicron's armor was far greater than normal Cybertronian armor. He sat on the table then stood. He knew something was wrong with Galvatron. He noticed a sweep had been stationed in the repair bay.

"Galvatron had ordered Soundwave and his team to return." The sweep said.

A wave of relief passed over Cyclonus. Hook and Soundwave were the best surgeons the Decepticons had, to repair Galvatron would be completely in their hands.

"Order everyone to stay away from Galvatron, if something needs attention I will deal with it." Cyclonus ordered the sweep. The sweep left quickly to report to Scourge. Cyclonus went back to the command room.

Astrotrain waited in the hanger at the top of the tower, in space shuttle mode. Starscream had come twice bringing energon and the news of the stop at Cybertron. Astrotrain was not looking forward to going back to Charr; he had hated the desolate planet. He knew however that it would be impossible to bring the entire army to earth. The base was crowded enough with half. Slowly a thought crept in to his processor, "This will be a civil war." Normally he would not care who it was he would be fighting, naturally he preferred Autobots. This was a different case; they would need all the warriors to retake Cybertron. Megatron interrupted his thoughts.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes Megatron." He answered.

"Good. I want this to be short. I do not want there to be many casualties. We will need them to battle the Autobots." Megatron boarded. "Soundwave inform the army we leave in fifteen minutes." He said through his comlink.

Astrotrain sighed inwardly. His faith renewed again by the words of his rightful leader.

Soundwave scanned the base again; he wanted to make sure that no one was left. He had the Constructicons set up one of the energon lines to run the power to the base. Satisfied he entered the hanger, where Starscream was waiting.

"This will not be an easy battle. You have taken precautions?" Starscream felt a little stupid for asking Soundwave such a question, but he was not prepared to leave anything to chance.

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered.

Starscream nodded, then both entered Astrotrain.

Cybertron had been very quiet, many had not noticed the lack of Decepticon activity due to the Quintessons. For one Autobot the Decepticons never really left his mind. Optimus Prime had been fighting Decepticons for so long it was like a sixth sense. He watched the monitors and reports carefully. One thing was suspicious; Astrotrain had appeared near earth then traveled to Charr and back. The sensor systems had lost him when he had neared mars' orbit. Optimus had sent a small patrol to see if they could track Astrotrain, except the team came back negative, which rose Prime's suspicions even more. As he scrolled through more reports he had noticed that a few of the satellites had a small glitch that lasted only a minute, it was not odd, however it had not happened before. To Prime it seemed like the Decepticons were up to something, nevertheless he could not place it on them necessarily, and Astrotrain could be working with the Quintessons. His neuro-processor filtered through many possibilities, except they were all to remote, for now all he could do was sit back and wait.

As Astrotrain neared Cybertron's sensors Soundwave ejected his small army, whom dispersed itself through out Astrotrain. He then transformed and plugged himself in to Astrotrain's communication board. He started jamming the Autobot sensors so nothing but a small glitch would show up. Soundwave had begun to refine his jamming signals when the planetary defense system had been activated. Soundwave gave the location to Astrotrain when they had entered the atmosphere with out incident. Near the rendezvous point Soundwave noticed that the Autobots were trying to trace the glitch. He modulated the signal every time they tried to trace it.

Astrotrain set down and Shockwave appeared. Quickly he boarded, once inside he was quite surprised to see Megatron, and the others that been reported dead. He did as instructed and Astrotrain took off.

Only after exiting the sensor area did Soundwave lower his jamming signal, and unplug from Astrotrain.

Charr was coming close and the crew aboard Astrotrain were getting excited. This battle would be the first battle they had fought fully fueled since that faithful battle on earth. The percentage of success was high; those on Charr were underpowered and most likely to switch sides at the sight of Megatron. The real battle would be with the Unicronians themselves. Megatron's biggest advantage was fuel, Astrotrain was loaded, and after dropping off the army he would go to a prearranged place to wait further instructions.

Astrotrain opened a link to Charr.

"Cyclonus here."

"We are approaching Charr now."

"Understood, Cyclonus out." Cyclonus cut the link.

"Excellent Astrotrain. Land as close as possible." Megatron added. He turned around to his officers, including Starscream. "You all have your orders. Starscream, Thundercracker, you will accompany Soundwave and I inside where Cyclonus will be." They all nodded in acknowledgement.

Astrotrain touched down near the entrance, which was only a rocky out cropping. His door opened and Soundwave led Blitzwing and the Constructicons out. Once he had scanned the area, he radioed for Megatron to follow. The Combaticons stayed with Astrotrain, they would fly back to the base, after Astrotrain had landed at the prearranged location. The Stunticons, and Constructicons were to stay with instructions to disable any one who had not been aboard Astrotrain. Blitzwing led the rest of the jets to find and engage Scourge and the sweeps. The last five led in by Soundwave, slowly entered the compound.

Soundwave made no hesitation as he walked in to the command room, where Cyclonus was trying to fix a console.

Cyclonus had heard Soundwave enter. "Soundwave, why are we receiving a jamming signal?" He did not look up. Soundwave stopped his jamming signal. Cyclonus looked up sharply noticing he had been surrounded. His face was absolute shock; he froze, not being able to say anything. He stood and stared for what seemed to him like forever. He could not bring himself to stop staring. From the troops he had heard a lot about Megatron but he himself have never seen him. He began to think that it might be a dream, when the image spoke.

"Starscream, use the null ray." Megatron stood optics locked with Cyclonus.

Cyclonus' mouth fell open as in his peripheral vision he saw Starscream fire. Everything went black after that.

"Soundwave, Shockwave, take him to a cell, make sure he can not get out." Megatron commanded. "Starscream, use the computer to locate Galvatron and the rest of the Decepticons."

Starscream moved to the console and started a display of Charr with red dots and it. Thundercracker watched the hall the led in to the base for anyone who was still inside.

Blitzwing followed his radar to a group of hovercrafts that were on course to the base. "Decepticons, destroy the sweeps!" He yelled. The jets broke formation and started firing. The lead hovercraft, took evasive maneuvers. "Skywarp, teleport bring Scourge down!" Blitzwing indicated the sweep leader. If Skywarp could have smiled in jet mode he would have. He teleported to within a few meters of Scourge then fired his heat seeking missiles. The hovercraft evaded the missiles that impacted on a sweep, which crashed down on to the surface. Scourge then turned and fired a barrage of his own missiles at Skywarp. Skywarp laughed, then teleported again; when he reappeared he was over Scourge. He transformed landing on the hovercraft. Skywarp placed his blasters on Scourge firing hot plasma at point blank range, the hovercraft acted like it was nothing. Skywarp stopped; there was practically no damage. Skywarp began to beat on Scourge with his fists. Scourge tried to shake his rider off, but it only changed his coarse. The sweeps were not as organized as the seasoned team of jets. The three Coneheads led by Dirge, stuck together picking off one sweep at a time, their combined fire power, and better maneuvering working.

Blitzwing strafed at the sweeps that came to Scourge aide. He noticed that the hovercraft was headed to a cliff face. "Skywarp, cliff!"

Skywarp looked up while continuing to beat Scourge, at the last moment when he knew Scourge could not pull away he teleported. Scourge crashed first in to the cliff then to the ground below. Skywarp appeared near the wreck. Scourge slow got up from the ground transforming, sending up a shower of sparks while doing so. Skywarp took hold of him, forcing the sweep leader down to his knees.

"Skywarp, to Soundwave."

"Proceed, Skywarp."

"Permission to execute Scourge." A few moments passed.

"Permission denied. Bring Scourge to base. Terminate Sweeps." Soundwave cut the communication.

Skywarp smiled, as he rammed his fist in to Scourge's face, sending the Sweep leader in to stasis lock. He and Blitzwing then grabbed Scourge and carried him back to the base placing him in a cell diagonally across from Cyclonus. Then both quickly left to rejoin the other jets.

"The last command was to stay away from base until tomorrow." Starscream informed Megatron.

"Where is Galvatron?"

"In his quarters."

"Is anyone else in this base?"

"No."

"Thundercracker, go join the others. Soundwave, unlock Galvatron's door. Shockwave, stay here. Starscream," Megatron paused a moment. "Lets go."

Soundwave was a little surprised at Megatron's order to bring Starscream. His gaze hesitated a moment long enough for Megatron to realize.

"Unicron had made his body. His armor will stand up against Galvatron's cannon." Megatron explained as they walked.

Starscream listened in awe. He had wanted to ask, but knew that it risked Megatron's fury. He had not thought about his armor being any better, it did not look any different, now though he understood why the crash had not killed him, a second time.

Megatron stopped in front of Galvatron's door. The door had not been locked. '_Your slipping Galvatron_.' Megatron thought. He walked in to the room; Galvatron was sitting behind a desk facing away from them.

"I do not want to hear any reports, Cyclonus."

"I assure you, you will no longer hear anything much longer." Megatron retorted.

Galvatron spun around not waiting to aim he fired his cannon. The shot went wide striking the wall near Starscream's wing. Megatron fired a normal fusion blast that glanced off Galvatron, which enraged Megatron. He changed the setting up two steps, but before he could fire Galvatron had jumped on him from behind the desk. Galvatron's weight had forced Megatron to the floor, while his hands reached for Megatron's throat. Soundwave stepped back knowing better than to get involved. Starscream was still at the door looking on. Megatron slowly forced Galvatron off with his foot; he knew Galvatron was stronger than he had been before. The improvements that Soundwave and the Constructicons had put in were becoming exceedingly useful. He quickly got to his feet firing another blast. This blast was on target and left a burn mark in the center of Galvatron's chest. Megatron was still unsatisfied, he raised the cannon setting two more levels.

Galvatron was surprised, never had any one been able to question his strength. Rage over took him and as he stood, the blast hit him. He gasped. It had hurt. He threw him self on Megatron again forcing both to the ground again. He powered his own cannon aiming for Megatron's left arm. He fired; the blast glanced off hitting the wall. Galvatron's fury rose even more. He grabbed the arm and pulled hauling Megatron to his feet, then with a quick fluid motion he threw Megatron against the wall.

Megatron hit the wall but was not damaged. He shot again at Galvatron; the shot buried itself in Galvatron's thigh. Galvatron staggered a bit, Megatron seized the moment to issue a blow with his right hand to Galvatron's face. The impact sent a searing pain though Galvatron and caused energon to leak from his mouth, but it was not enough to dissuade him from launching himself at Megatron again. Megatron stood and braced for the impact. Galvatron hit with a force that Megatron had never known it knocked him to the ground as well as leaving a large dent in Galvatron's chest.

Megatron used Galvatron's shock to push him off, this time he did not bother to stand before firing. His blast was on target severing the orange cannon from Galvatron's arm. Galvatron lunged at Megatron with his fist connecting on his chest plate. Megatron staggered backward to keep his balance.

"Enough of this charade. I am the rightful leader of the Decepticons!" Megatron stood as Galvatron got up as well. "You are scrap!" Megatron fired again, with his newly acquired anti-matter ability. Galvatron was struck on the shoulder he grasped it in pain.

"You are dead. The dead cannot lead an army." Galvatron yelled. He used his other arm to swing at Megatron he connected again. Megatron now standing staggered back. He swung at the dent in Galvatron, causing it to crack open, and a trickle of energon started to leak. Megatron took a step back as Galvatron grasped his chest.

"Then you never lived." Megatron set the cannon up and other setting and fired. He could feel the drain on his systems, but it did not matter. The anti-matter blew through Galvatron causing him to stagger then slowly fall. Galvatron's optics flickered a moment then went dark.

Megatron was quite satisfied with his new cannon, and his armor as well. He had expected to lose his arm when Galvatron had fired, but it had held, though under it he could feel a few circuits had been melted. He had a few dents in his chest, although over all he was in good shape.

Soundwave started to receive a communication. "Sweeps deactivated: Jets returning." His harmonic tone informed.

"Good. Call in Astrotrain as well, and then go to the command room. Starscream, help me carry this scrap to the smelter."

Starscream stepped aside-letting Soundwave out, and then came back. He picked Galvatron's body up by the right hand. Energon leaked from the gapping hole in Galvatron's chest. Megatron picked up the orange cannon then took Galvatron's left hand. They carried the large body to the disposal room between the two of them. Megatron forcedly dropped the body next to the melting vat.

"I know you seek revenge." Megatron said coldly. "Take the honor, put him in."

A familiar wicked smile came across Starscream's face. Sure he did not have to do the fighting, however he would have the joy of melting down his killer. "With pleasure, Megatron." He said sincerely.

Megatron watched as Starscream disassembled and placed each piece in happily.

When the last piece save for the cannon, was in he laughed with glee. "You did not know how much I wanted to do that." He said, as he walked toward Megatron.

"Come Starscream, we have an army to prepare." Megatron turned and walked out the door, still holding the orange cannon.


	4. Staging Grounds

**Staging Grounds**

By Soundwave's Idol

In his new quarters Megatron stared at the orange cannon that lay on his desk. His next objective was Cybertron, although there were details that had yet to be completed. The Charr Decepticons had not returned yet, Cyclonus and Scourge were still in cells, and he had this feeling like someone was expecting him.

In the few hours that had passed since he and his troops had landed, Shockwave had brought him up to speed on the Autobot situation on Cybertron. When he had recalled his files from Soundwave, Soundwave had allowed him to copy the files about the earth situation; along with some files that Soundwave had been able to strip from Galvatron, which had impressed him.

Megatron had known Soundwave longer than every other functional being; only Shockwave had come a close second to that. Over the millennia many things, and changes had taken place, but Soundwave had always been there by his side. Together with Shockwave they had forged the Decepticon Empire, and turned warriors with out a purpose in to a formidable army.

Although he would never admit it, (in fact he hated to think about it) it was Starscream and his leadership of the seekers that ultimately led to them winning the planet. Unfortunately Starscream had known this, turning him in to the brash traitor that he had been.

Soundwave however had never changed his pledge to Megatron.

Back in those early days Megatron savored being the great Gladiator, he had never been beaten, and therefore held the most titles ever bestowed on a single Gladiator. Then the council that contained the consumer goods robots, who ruled debated over to stop the Gladiatorial battles. It was completely by accident that he had met Soundwave. Megatron had been called to a meeting with the council to speak his point on keeping the battles. He had not noticed the blocky indigo transformer who sat silently recording every word. It was not until the meeting was over and he had gone to look for the council leader that he had nearly run right in to the indigo 'con.

"I admire your willingness to fight for your sport."

Megatron barely heard the words; the voice that uttered them simply astounded him. He had never heard anything like it.

"It is simply frustrating that not one of our kind holds any type of office. Now they want to remove our sport." Megatron felt his temper rising. Suddenly he realized he did not know the robot he had been talking to. "I am Megatron, Champion Gladiator. Who would you be?"

"Soundwave, communications expert assigned to the council."

"The wise council seems to be quite ignorant."

"Council debates, even then not all sides are heard." Soundwave had no habits of telling information, but this Gladiator was different, Soundwave's telepathy was sensing a change in the Gladiator that he could not explain.

"We do not need a council. We need direction." Megatron announced.

"Our race has no voice." Soundwave reminded him.

"Then I shall give it a voice. Then the council voice will scream for me!"

Megatron was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the door chime. Soundwave approached his desk.

"Cyclonus wishes to speak with you." Soundwave stated.

Megatron nodded.

"Mood is disturbing."

Megatron marveled. Soundwave need not use telepathy on him after all these years to read his moods.

"Yes my old friend, but it will pass. Now I desire to talk to Cyclonus."

Megatron approached Cyclonus' cell, with Soundwave behind him. He carried Galvatron's cannon between them out of view. Cyclonus stood and faced them.

"I am aware Galvatron had been deactivated."

Megatron moved and brought out the cannon. "I freed him from his tainted spark. Get to the point."

"My place was by Galvatron's side. You have freed me from the forced loyalty that Unicron imposed, but that same loyalty compels me to you, for he was a part of you."

"I see, but you are not to be trusted. Galvatron can not be brought back. He has been completely destroyed in the smelter. As for you, for your loyalty I will give you a warrior's death. Those forces that are due to return will see me in the arena against their best warrior, then those who do not join me will suffer the same fate." Megatron turned away leaving Cyclonus and Soundwave.

"Why?" Cyclonus asked simply.

Soundwave stood for a moment silently then spoke. "Galvatron was insane, only a shadow of what Megatron is."

"I thought that above the others, you where a loyalist."

Soundwave's visor flashed brightly. "I am loyal to the cause, then to Megatron."

"Had our roles been reversed, I would have done the same." Cyclonus conceded. He sat on the bench to think. He was a warrior, and if he had to die at the hands of Megatron for the greater good of the Empire so be it. It would be in battle.

Soundwave walked away after scanning Cyclonus again. Unicron's hold over him had been broken completely by Galvatron's termination. Soundwave already knew that Cyclonus had not lied about his loyalty to Megatron, but a battle would be necessary to take control of the other Decepticons. Mercy was not a trait that Megatron held very much of, although with a word from Soundwave, Megatron would rethink his actions. Not terminating Cyclonus in this case may show the others that Megatron was indeed not Galvatron. Soundwave stood out side Megatron's office, still thinking. '_Cyclonus is a great warrior, subjecting him to a battle would be the best way to insure status with all the Decepticons. The offer to join or perish should be made.' _Soundwave knew that Cyclonus would join; still he wanted to confer this option to Megatron.

Starscream sat at the console slowly scanning the area. The Charr Decepticons were due to return at any moment. He distained being on sentry duty though he had no rank, so he could not argue. Soundwave had started confronting him on small projects and assignments; he thought it was a good sign. Soundwave would relay his enthusiasm and helpfulness to Megatron. He felt soon that he would carry a rank, however it would still be a while before he became a lieutenant again. Still the thought had kept him in line, and the others respected him more now than before.

Cyclonus sat in the cell trying to prepare for the faithful battle, he had not figured on battling Megatron. He had not thought Soundwave capable of such acts either, which started another train of thought. His mind mulled over these strange thoughts that led to yet others, many of which he had never thought before. It was the binding program that had been altered, when Galvatron had ceased to function, that now was inoperable leaving his mind opened fully.

"Cyclonus."

"What is it Scourge?" Cyclonus could hear the effort that Scourge put in to talking, he assumed that he must have been beaten badly.

"Are you going to fight? Megatron is now stronger than even Galvatron."

"Yes. If I must be deactivated, let it be as a warrior."

"Allow me to battle with you." Scourge strained as he tried to insist.

"No. If they accept you, you must do your best to serve. I know now Megatron will lead the Decepticons to victory." Cyclonus finally understood why Soundwave had taken such action.

"You are just going to give up?" Scourge was confused.

"No. I simply face reality; Megatron is stronger than I. However I will fight with all my strength."

Soundwave came close to Cyclonus' cell. "You must face him to prove your loyalty."

Cyclonus looked at the indigo robot from his spot on the bench. "I do not understand."

Soundwave took a step closer to the energy bars. "If you do not fight, he will terminate you. You must fight to prove your loyalty."

Cyclonus' view went back to the floor. "I will fight to the best of my ability."

"Then you shall be absolved, and may join us."

"And Scourge?" Cyclonus asked.

"Scourge will make a decision with the other Charr Decepticons."

"I have decided." Scourge spoke up.

Soundwave turned to him. "No. You will announce your actions after the battle." Then Soundwave walked out.

"He has changed." Scourge said.

"No. He has returned to normal." Cyclonus answered.

Astrotrain wondered the base looking for Blitzwing. His orders were to take the temporary Air Commander, and the three cone heads, back to the earth base. Finally he found him in the common room speaking avidly with Starscream. Astrotrain approached quietly, listening to what was being said.

"Megatron has informed me that after the battle, he will reinstate you as Air Commander, and I shall be your second. Astrotrain, Dirge, Thrust, Ramjet, and I will be leaving to earth. When we return we will be at your command."

Starscream's face pulled in to a familiar smirk. "Very well, I accept you as my second." Though he already betrayed a smile he was ecstatic inside. _'I will have regained my title as Air Commander, but not as lieutenant.'_ His mind began to wonder, before the attack on the Autobot city he had been Megatron's left hand, and Soundwave had naturally been the right. He had never liked Soundwave, but he also knew that Soundwave had never wanted leadership of the Empire. That had left Starscream to take over if anything had happened to Megatron. As things where now Soundwave was the only one in any position to do anything should some thing happen.

"Are we ready to leave?" Astrotrain asked.

"Yes Astrotrain." Blitzwing opened his comlink. "Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, proceed to the launch pad."

Three affirmatives came back.

"I leave command to you, Starscream." Blitzwing turned on his heel and Astrotrain followed.

"Do you think it is wise to give him back his command so soon?" Astrotrain asked.

"Yes, he has changed. Megatron knows what he is doing. Starscream has always had the skills, now he has the discipline and the direction." Blitzwing stated flatly. Blitzwing did not enjoy his time as Air Commander, despite the fact that it was short. He had not been prepared to control half of the army, nor did he like to face Megatron to report, after all this was the original Megatron, and Blitzwing knew he had a violent temper when things failed.

For once Astrotrain was not nervous, everything that was planned had worked out. He was no longer disgusted at the situation that the army survived in. He and a few jets were on their way to earth to bring a large load of energon back to Charr. He had suggested the spacebridge, but Megatron did not want Soundwave leaving until after the battle. Astrotrain had decided that Megatron had wanted Soundwave there to repair him should he take any damage. Though Shockwave was back and he could have done it. The jets would be gone for six days; the energon that would be brought back would be for the entire army. Astrotrain was also glad to be doing something besides patrolling Charr.

Blitzwing kept his optics on Astrotrain's sensors as they neared Cybertron. Megatron had charted the route to see if they would get a response from the Autobots. Astrotrain's sensors detected the Autobots radar, and then soon there were four spots on his radar that were quickly closing in.

"Astrotrain, activate the jammer."

Soundwave had installed a device in Astrotrain that was more of a cloaking device, hiding them from all sensors. The spots stopped following.

"Objective complete. On to earth." Blitzwing commanded.

In his office on Cybertron Optimus Prime read the report of Astrotrain's disappearance. It was confirmed that there had been four other Decepticons aboard at the time. To him it was proof that the Decepticons were certainly up to something. It was odd that Astrotrain be so brazen as to travel so closely to the well-guarded planet. He had noticed the so-called glitch in the sensors, a few days prior to that as well. He took note that the glitch had been modulated, that had told him that some one had been doing it. Another report had said that a rogue Decepticon had suddenly disappeared, that worried him. Rodimus had dispatched scouts to find any other Decepticons that had been left after the battle with Unicron. When they had come across Shockwave, he had been surprised, and at the same time relieved. With Shockwave on Cybertron it kept him from having more trouble with the Decepticons. Still Shockwave had managed to avoid capture for all these years, now suddenly he disappears. Prime's logic circuits buzzed, as he reviewed earth reports, nothing there was a miss, no Decepticon activity, or sightings.

Again Astrotrain was heading toward earth, though there were many things that where in earth's direction. Astrotrain's actions just were not computing, he read the reports of Astrotrain's movements again. The first time the triple changer had started near earth. He stopped reading and recalled the report on the glitches. He noticed the first one, nearly two months before Astrotrain's first trip. A second one had also been recorded at the same time. Things started to fall in to place; a third had been recorded, but was much shorter than the others. The fourth was the modulated one.

He brought up the sensor reports of Charr, most were short and sweet because they were unmanned sensors, and so they only reported every so often. Everything had seemed normal, what had caught his optic were the names of Decepticons not reported. The Constructicons had caught is optic first, Devastator was very dangerous. Then he saw Soundwave's name, he now knew where the glitch had come from. He became angered, when the thought of the Decepticons had been on Cybertron right under their olfactory sensors, with that came the possibility that they had also been on earth. Prime relayed his findings to Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, and Kup; they too would now know what to look for.

Something still puzzled him, this last encounter with Astrotrain, the triple changer had disappeared completely, and no glitch was detected. Prime sat back to read more reports.

On Charr the Decepticons had began to return to base, as they walked in to report Menasor, and Bruticus captured them. They then were forced to a make shift arena where Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the Constructicons stood guard. Many fought weakly against their captors until they thought they were seeing ghosts. Once all the Charr Decepticons had been caught the head ghost spoke.

"Fellow Decepticons," the ghost spoke assuring them that he was real. "I have brought you here to witness a battle. Your mightiest warrior against our leader."

The crowd murmured, and comments about Galvatron were made.

"Ah yes, Mighty Galvatron." The sarcasm that came from Starscream was every bit contemptful. "To bad he will not be joining us." Starscream pulled out the orange cannon. "Galvatron will no longer drive us in to the ground." Then he tossed the cannon to Sixshot.

Sixshot examined the cannon. "If Galvatron is gone then Cyclonus leads." He yelled. The crowd gave a delightful cheer.

Starscream took the very familiar sadistic pose. "Which brings us to the main event!" he screeched. "Your mighty warrior Cyclonus!"

Cyclonus was led to the field by Rumble and Frenzy. He walked willingly, as the crowd cheered him. Slowly the crowd died down as he stood waiting.

"Now I give you our proper leader, Megatron!" Starscream took his chair as the crowd gasped in shock.

Megatron strutted out the door on to the field with Cyclonus. The whole feeling around him reminded him of his Gladiatorial battles. The arena had been home to him, now he would rule it again as well as the Decepticons. Exactly what he had wanted.

He knew that he could not underestimate Cyclonus; it was after all Cyclonus who had actually led the Decepticons under Galvatron's inept leadership. Megatron closed in on Cyclonus.

"Will you battle, or shall I destroy you now?" Megatron asked coolly.

"I will defend my honor as a warrior." Cyclonus replied.

"Good. Let us begin then." Megatron shot a normal fusion blast at Cyclonus, who nimbly dodged.

Cyclonus called his own blaster from subspace then returned fire; his own movement caused his aim to go wide. Megatron turned on his jet thrusters forcing him to shoot toward Cyclonus. Megatron's shoulder collided with Cyclonus' chest causing both to fall to the ground. Cyclonus summoned his strength to push Megatron off. He was surprised at how nimble and strong Megatron was. Galvatron had not been a hand-to-hand fighter, and Megatron's file had been locked out even to Cyclonus. He got to his feet then took off transforming, he figured his rifle was not having the desired effect, maybe speed would. Megatron tracked Cyclonus through the dusk cloud that he left, by his thruster noise. He could hear Cyclonus on approach. The noise seemed to come from everywhere and suddenly there was no way to pin point it. Megatron thought twice about firing, if he did it would give Cyclonus a reference to his position. At the last moment Megatron threw himself to the ground. Cyclonus flew just above in the space that he had just vacated. Megatron then flew after Cyclonus and out of the dust. Being faster Cyclonus banked around and accelerated toward Megatron. Just before they collided Cyclonus transformed again. Cyclonus hit Megatron full force both falling to the ground below. Megatron used Cyclonus speed to force him under him as they fell. Cyclonus struggled to free himself only to succeed in Megatron getting a better grip. Cyclonus hit the ground and Megatron impacted him in to it. Megatron stood, and waited for the jet to get up. Having the wait off him, Cyclonus rolled to the left recalling his rifle as he did. He shot at Megatron, and rolled again. Megatron countered with his fusion cannon, angry that he had been hit. The fusion blast hit Cyclonus one the wing just right of his head. Energon leaked from the small puncture that was left. Cyclonus was not used to having such a disadvantage, he got to his feet just in time to be hit by another blast that clipped off the tip of his left wing completely. Megatron closed the gap between the to warriors. Cyclonus weighed his options, and then decided that he would have to gain control some how. Speed was his only asset; he transformed again and headed straight over Megatron. Megatron powered his thrusters to tackle the jet as it passed, loosing altitude Cyclonus transformed, he found himself thrown to the ground as Megatron stood over him again. He swung his foot around causing Megatron to stumble, but quickly regain his footing. Megatron had, had enough; he blasted Cyclonus in the chest, and pounced on him. The two wrestled around on the ground for long minutes exchanging blows until Megatron had gained the upper hand on Cyclonus pinning him down.

"Accept me as your rightful leader, and I shall spare you." Megatron growled.

Cyclonus struggled to no avail. "I accept. Hail Megatron rightful leader of the Decepticons." He answered.

"Wise decision, Cyclonus." He moved off Cyclonus and stood. "Decepticons I have beat your best warrior, and he has agreed to join me."

Cyclonus slowly climbed to his feet and stood next to Megatron to show support.

"By right of battle I have gained control. Does any one wish to dispute me?"

The crowd murmured again but there was no response over all. Finally Sixshot stood.

"You have terminated Galvatron, and beaten Cyclonus, you are the Mighty Megatron and I shall follow." He raised his fist to the middle of his chest in the traditional Decepticon salute. "Hail Megatron Leader of the Decepticons!" The crowd joined him and began chanting.

"Scrapper, Hook, Soundwave, Shockwave, see that our army is prepared to do battle." Megatron had an evil grin on his face, he had the entire Decepticon army again, or at least what was left of it. Only slightly damaged he walked back inside to his office.

"We are going to use the jammer the whole way. I do not want the Autobots to detect our energon shipment." Blitzwing informed.

"Has there been any news form Charr?" Dirge asked.

"Not yet." The console that Blitzwing was at started to beep. "Hold on. This is earth."

"Megatron has taken control. Return with the energon." Soundwave's voice monotoned.

"Understood. Blitzwing out." He cut the communication. "Thrust, Ramjet, are the energon the cubes ready?"

"Yes Blitzwing." Ramjet answered.

"Good everyone load up it is time to return to Charr."

Once they were all loaded they took off all flying close to Astrotrain to share the jamming field. When they landed on Charr Soundwave and his small army was waiting.

"Megatron's commands are to refuel and prepare to return to earth."

Megatron sat at his desk making decisions on how to attack Cybertron. Soundwave's new cloaking device would give them an advantage of surprise, as would Cyclonus leading the first wave. He would wait until the entire Decepticon army had landed before making his presents known. There where two sites that he insisted they concentrated on, his fortress of Dark Mount, and Shockwave's citadel. He wanted a staging area at the fortress and the citadel for the spacebridge and computer controls there. Those two locations would give him a much needed foot hold on the planet that he once ruled.

The door chime rang annoying him and bringing him out of his deep thoughts. Soundwave and Shockwave entered.

" The army is 100 functional and fully fueled Megatron." Shockwave said.

"Excellent. I will be leaving for earth directly." Megatron opened his comlink. "Starscream report to my office." Then he closed the comlink again. "Soundwave you and your cassettes, the Constructicons, Stunticons, Blitzwing, Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet."

Starscream entered the office stepping in between Soundwave and Shockwave in front of Megatron's desk.

"Will accompany me back. Starscream I am leaving you here in command of the first strike force, with Shockwave and Sixshot."

Starscream shown his surprise.

"Use Sixshot as a ground commander. Your objective will be my fortress. Once the battle had begun I will retake the citadel. Soundwave He and his troops will need more cloaking devices. Shockwave you will assist by entering Dark Mount and bringing its defenses online."

Soundwave nodded then raised an optic brow slightly.

"Yes Megatron." Shockwave said.

Starscream stood clearly contemplating the battle. Megatron grew impatient. " Be careful what you say Starscream."

Starscream looked at Megatron then to the floor. "Forgive me Megatron. The citadel will be heavily defended your team will be at high risk."

Megatron scowled with bright scarlet optics. "Yes I am aware of that. After Shockwave have the defenses online. He and Sixshot with the Predicons will stay. You are to lead the others to aid us at the citadel."

Starscream stood another moment. "Understood. Lord Megatron." He said in a commanding tone.

"Good. Shockwave make the announcement." Megatron commanded. Shockwave and Starscream both left. After the door closed Megatron locked it. "You can not hide your thoughts from me Soundwave."

Soundwave stood unmoving. "Starscream has lived up to his word so far, and he has displayed his changes."

"This will be his test. Should he fail and survive, I will terminate him personally."

Once out side of Megatron's office Starscream and Shockwave split ways. Starscream walked to his quarters. His mind was filled with strategies and contentment. _'I have been put in command of more than half of the army. I may not be lieutenant but you can not do much better than that. I must not fail.'_ He entered his quarters. _'I need a strategy.' _Starscream heard Shockwave give the announcement, and then opened his comlink. "Shockwave join me in my quarters. Bring Sixshot with you."

"Understood commander Starscream."

Starscream closed the link then started working on a battle plan.

Astrotrain flew through space carrying Megatron and the second force that would attack Cybertron. The cloaking device worked perfectly, no signals or sensors had noticed their trip. Astrotrain thought a lot to him self. He was in good graces with Megatron although he had not been promoted he was glad to be chosen to go back to earth. The thought that he was a space shuttle had not occurred to him. Megatron had left Blastoff on Charr, and even being Decepticons they could have all flown, but that was a waste of energy. Astrotrain did have the cloaking device as well. Still his mind wondered over the events of the last earth months. Things were coming together, and soon they would return to their home planet.

Astrotrain landed. He enjoyed earth much more than Charr. Megatron's first orders were to refuel, and then contact was to be re-established with Charr. After adequate energon was sent through the spacebridge, Starscream would start the attack. A few hours later Astrotrain would carry them to start the second wave.

All was in readiness.


	5. Cybertron

**Cybertron**

**By Soundwave's Idol**

Cybertron was quiet; the Quintessons had been driven in to deeper space, and all seemed to be at peace. It had been three earth months since the disappearance of Astrotrain, and that had bothered Prime. Decepticons in general, never lied low for any long period of time. He sat at his desk to read reports.

Some of the sensor reports had become erratic, reporting when not scheduled or sometimes not at all. This problem had occurred with the Charr sensors, Prime had sent Springer to manually operate the sensors, as well as repair them.

Springer's reports had come back normally, and had more thought in them. Springer had noted of the disappearance of Galvatron, and the sweeps, that Cyclonus and Scourge were seen on the surface. Soundwave was indeed gone again, though Shockwave had appeared.

Once the sensors were repaired he returned.

Prime had figured on most of these, and had issued orders down the line to keep sensors on full. All the things that were being done were not in Galvatron's style. Prime had not fought Galvatron enough times to determine what his motives were, unlike Megatron whom he had been battling for over nine million years. As that thought filtered through his processor, he began to see the connections. _'First the glitches, then Soundwave's disappearance, Astrotrain's travels, now Galvatron's disappearance.' _He let the thought roll through is processor again. He was hard pressed to believe that Galvatron would just disappear. The fact that Cyclonus and Scourge were still there did not make it any better. He had wanted to send a scouting party down to Charr's surface to see if they could find the whereabouts of Galvatron or Soundwave, but lacked the resources to do so. Things just did not add up, he had consulted Magnus, and the others, who were all agreed that the Decepticons were in no shape to make any moves. Prime found himself thinking about Galvatron's style again. _'Is it possible?'_ He wondered.

Apparently soon he would have his answer, as the alarms started going off and Ultra Magnus' voice came over the internal comlink.

"Autobots, battle stations! We are under attack by Decepticons!"

Prime got up from his desk and ran to the control room.

"Where?" He demanded.

"They just appeared in Polyhex. They are attempting to retake Dark Mount. Cyclonus is leading."

"Hot Rod, Springer, Magnus, we can not let them get a base here. Arcee, radio the others to meet us there. Autobots roll out."

Going back about twenty Earth minutes.

Cyclonus led the first wave, the strike force that consisted of Scourge, Tornado, Mindwipe, the Predacons, the Combaticons, Sixshot, and the Terrorcons. Cyclonus and the fliers' strafed the surface picking off any movement while behind, the ground forces were led by Sixshot. They ravaged the Autobot defense systems, and any Autobot that dared come out.

Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Shockwave, kept their cloaking devices on and flew in to the hanger of Dark Mount itself. The three jets transformed and landed, Shockwave had already dispensed the two guards that had been posted.

"Quickly, this way." Starscream led. His weapon of choice the null-ray, had been switched up to a high plasma rifle, he had not intended on taking any prisoners.

Astrotrain waited in orbit undetected, using the cloaking device. Shockwave was to send a signal once he had taken control of the fortress.

Cyclonus spotted Prime and the others as they sped there way to Dark Mount.

"Decepticons, we must hold them here!" He angled down and then began to fire on Prime. His shots just glancing off, he led the jets on another strafe this time aimed at Ultra Magnus. The other jets targeted Hot Rod on his left and Springer on the right, both pulled away to avoid the attack.

"Autobots transform, and defend yourselves!" Prime yelled.

Cyclonus relayed the Autobots position to Sixshot, who then altered course to intercept. Once Sixshot could see the out numbered Autobots he began to give commands.

"Combaticons, Terrorcons, merge!" The two teams did as instructed. " Do not let the Autobots reach Dark Mount!" He turned to see Razorclaw.

Razorclaw saw the signal. "Predacons from Predaking!"

Five animals jumped in to the air, then Predaking then hovered a few moments then took off toward the fortress.

The two giants pinned the Autobots down, there had been only four of them, but Cyclonus knew that these four were the Autobots top four. Down the street to Cyclonus' left two more Autobots came as reinforcements, quickly he banked around and relayed orders to Scourge to stay and continue to lead the battle with Prime. He broke formation and lowered his altitude, the two Autobots that came speeding at him seemed unfamiliar, then again he was not that familiar with many of the earth Autobots. He fired his weapons at the red and yellow cars that just dodged them and sped forward. He started to feel a little more satisfied, _'So the Autobots do have more than just one good warrior.'_ He continued to speed to them, and then the two Autobots transformed and leapt at him. He barrel rolled away only to find the two closer, they had jet packs. Before he could maneuver again they landed on him, though Predaking blasted them right off, on his way to the gates of Dark Mount. Cyclonus made a mental note of the two Autobots and when back to the battle.

Scourge had taken the rest of the air warriors and flew higher in to the air to avoid the laser fire from the turrets of Dark Mount. Then after an order from Sixshot they flew to meet him, where they landed and continued fighting. The Decepticons gained ground, closing in on the four Autobots.

Starscream and his small group got to the command room virtually unopposed. Many of the Autobots where still stationed on earth, and the ones that were here were spread thinly to cover sensors. Shockwave sent the signal first, then proceeded to bring online the fortress defenses. He mused to himself as he over road the Autobot programming with ease, _'foolish Autobots, they lack any real technology.'_

Starscream opened his comlink to Sixshot. "We have the fortress, inform Cyclonus to stay. You are to come to the command center."

"Yes, commander Starscream."

Starscream close the link.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, to the citadel." Starscream ran out, his wingmates on his heels. The three jets transformed as they ran through the hanger door. Starscream could feel the excitement of battle welling within him. He and the two jets set the grounds ablaze as they flew over Prime's position. Starscream hit Hot Rod dead on and the Autobot slid out of sight.

"Megatron, Shockwave sends word fortress taken." Soundwave's monotone rang through Astrotrain's command room.

"Good. Right on schedule. Astrotrain take us to the citadel." Megatron commanded.

Astrotrain lit his thrusters and banked around for entry to the atmosphere. His sights set at landing nearly on top the citadel. He came through righting and leveling himself out. Through the windows the battle near the fortress could be seen. Astrotrain landed at the citadel, nearly scraping his wing on it.

"Decepticons Attack!" Megatron roared, as he practically burst through Astrotrain's doors.

Starscream had been right; there were more guarding the citadel than the fortress. Blitzwing, Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, and then Astrotrain flew back up in to the sky. Starscream and the other seekers greeted them, grouping up, the jets let out hails of plasma and laser fire in to the Autobots turrets below, making entry in to the citadel easy.

The Constructicons led the way by dispensing the two Throttlebots that had been left by the jets. Once in side they came across three out of the five Technobots. Megatron walked in to the control room, the Constructicons holding the three Autobots.

"Did they send a message?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Megatron. Before we arrived." Bonecrusher answered.

Megatron walked up to the first Technobot, Nosecone. " Go out side, pick up the remains of your friends, and then relay this message to Prime for me." He leveled his fusion cannon at the Autobot. "Cybertron is _MINE!" _He blasted the bot with a normal fusion blast, and aimed at the other two, both, which received the same. The Constructicons took the smoking bots to the doors and pushed them out. The Technobots scrambled to leave, they knew what would happen if they got caught in the defense guns of the citadel.

"Soundwave activate our defenses." Megatron ordered.

"Defenses activated, Megatron."

"Good, lets see how Prime likes that."

Prime notice that the turrets where now aiming at him and the other Autobots. That could only mean, the Decepticons had control over Dark Mount. Glancing over the battle scene he saw that they now had a battle on two fronts, the turrets of Dark Mount and Predaking in front, and the Decepticon ground force behind them.

"Autobots fall back!" he commanded.

"You can't be serious! We're just going to let Cyclonus have Dark Mount?" Hot Rod immediately shouted.

"We are out matched. You are damaged, and there are other ways to fight Decepticons."

Prime's comlink buzzed.

"Go ahead Arcee."

"Sir, the Decepticons have taken Shockwave's citadel."

"Understood. Prime out." Prime gave a nod to Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus to Blaster."

"What's up, my main man?"

"Send it over all Autobot channels. Anyone in or around Polyhex, report to Iacon immediately."

"Whoa harsh news. Ok will do."

Magnus closed the link and looked at Prime.

"I do not like this, Prime."

"Nether do I. I want a meeting as soon as we get back. I will hold them off. Autobots roll out!" Prime stood his ground as Magnus transformed and hauled Hot Rod and Springer right through the Decepticon line. He knocked Menasor over giving them the distraction they needed to escape. Prime followed his lead, but was stopped when he took a hit from Sixshot. He aimed back and shot at Sixshot knocking the ground leader back. He then transformed and sped away.

Prime could here the rumble if the jets as they passed near the citadel on the way to Iacon.

The jets caught the Autobots and began to fire. Springer, Ultra Magnus, and Hot Rod, transformed and returned fire. The colors and shapes of the jets where all too familiar, they took cover in a burned out building.

"Optimus, that can't be Starscream. Galvatron terminated him." Hot Rod whispered.

The roar of the jets thundered as they transformed and landed out side the building. Prime had his first good look at all of them.

"That's Thundercracker and Skywarp too. What is going on here?" Magnus asked.

Skywarp teleported in to the building, and fired on Magnus, Springer jumped on Skywarp knocking him to the floor. Springer stood preparing to fire on the jet, but Skywarp teleported out again.

"Yeah there in there. Four of them, Prime, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, and that Springer." Skywarp reported, furiously. He had a small dent where Springer tackled him.

"Good. Thundercracker it is time to bring the house down." Starscream commanded.

Thundercracker transformed facing away from the building, using his brakes to hold his position he threw his thrusters to full. The ear shattering sonic boom hit the damaged building causing it to collapse.

At Iacon Arcee compiled the data from the sensors they had left, and the salvageable data from the sensors that were destroyed. She knew that Prime would want them as soon as possible. Suddenly she saw three jets, which she knew, had been deactivated. She highlighted the section for Prime to see. A few moments later another thing caught her optic, at the citadel a camera had caught the door of Astrotrain, when the Decepticons had attacked. The tall silver robot was only on screen for a nano-klick, she had to replay it then pause it. As the truth sunk in to her processor, her face distorted in horror.

"Megatron. No." She whispered.

Cosmos had been sitting near by, also writing a report. "What is the matter Arcee?"

She said nothing, just pointed at the screen. Cosmos face changed as well

Springer waited, he wanted the jets to leave. After the he could no longer hear their engines, his started his rotor. His blades pounded the ruble that was only lightly on him, freeing him to stand. He looked around, and then began to dig out Optimus. The damage was minimal, as they finished helping Magnus out. They transformed and drove to Iacon.

Optimus Prime walked in to the control center at a quick pace, dust still falling with his movements.

"Blaster, I want a meeting in the board room NOW."

Blaster sent the information out, and Optimus walked out, right to the boardroom. Those who had been with him were already sitting, those who had known him well, were also present. That had left only three who had not yet shown up, Nosecone, First-aide, and Wreck-Garr. Optimus sat down and began to read the report that Arcee had just finished. Finally Wreck-Garr came in, but he was alone.

Optimus activated his comlink. "Nosecone report." Nothing came back. "Hot Spot report."

"Hot Spot here sir. I am on my way. First-aide is with Nosecone, he took a nasty fusion blast."

"Understood." Prime's fears had been confirmed. Some way or another, Megatron had been brought back, and what ever had happened he was sure that Soundwave had done it.

"Have all the Autobots left the sector, Soundwave?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Megatron."

"Excellent. Contact Shockwave; inform him that we have the citadel. Starscream." Megatron whirled around to see the seeker. "Take the jets to Dark Mount. The others and I will follow shortly."

Starscream said nothing he just turned and left.

"Motormaster, clear all the roads from here to Dark Mount of anything Autobot."

"C'mon guys, demolition derby time." Motormaster shouted. With a few hoots and a grown by Deadend the other Stunticons followed him out.

"Constructicons, go over this structure with a fine ionized micro-scanner. I want no trace of Autobots here."

Scrapper gave the Decepticon salute, and all six Constructicons walked out.

Megatron sat back at a control panel, content for the moment.

Out side the gate to Dark Mount Cyclonus touched down in robot mode. He stood there awe struck, but did not show it. His mind wondered. By all rights Megatron had taken the army back, and had accepted him too. Now he stood at the gate of the great fortress that had been and was to be again home, and control center for the Decepticon Empire. He scoffed. _'Galvatron would have never been able to accomplish such a feat.' _He heard Scourge land near by and walk to his side.

"Today has been a victory, Cyclonus."

"Indeed, a much needed victory for all Decepticons."

Starscream and the jets flew overhead; after it was quiet Scourge spoke again.

"We have taken the citadel as well."

"Yes it would appear so, two victories."

"Megatron is a worthy leader."

"True. Galvatron could not manage one victory needless to say two at once."

"Agreed." Scourge answered.

Both stood there a few more minutes, then Cyclonus' comlink crackled to life.

"Starscream to Cyclonus."

"Cyclonus here."

"Come to the command room, we have repairs to be made."

"Acknowledged."

"Good. Starscream out."

Cyclonus turned to Scourge. "Enough reflecting let us step in to the future, and embrace the new Empire." Cyclonus then transformed and flew in to the hanger, Scourge with him.

When Hot Spot finally entered the room, he received a few cold stares, but he knew that it was not really meant for him.

"Does any one have more reports?" Optimus asked.

Most shook their heads, everything had happened so fast; many were unaware what had happened. Optimus uploaded the report and its pictures to the holo-projector on the table. He started from the beginning to fill in all his sub-commanders. Then he finally came to the attack that had just occurred.

"There are two major problems here, number one, it seems that not only have we under estimated Soundwave's abilities, but the lack of him missing, went unchecked has led to this." He paused the projector on the picture of Megatron stepping off Astrotrain. Shock spread over the crowd.

"I have been watching the reports from Charr, and Galvatron has not been reported seen in nearly six months. I believe that Megatron is the reason behind this." Many nodded. "He has regained control and seems to have access to an energon source. So far, we do not know where he has been hiding or where the energy might be coming from. The second thing that concerns me is the reappearance of Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker."

"Our last files had stated that Starscream had been deactivated by Galvatron. Thundercracker and Skywarp were found near termination by Unicron, who reformatted them in to Cyclonus and Scourge." Ultra Magnus read the file out loud.

"Cyclonus and Scourge were out there. How is that possible?" Springer asked.

"We're not sure on that, but we have a conformation that it is Starscream, and not a clone or paint job." Magnus answered.

"I suspect that is had to do with Unicron's head, before it blew up." Optimus started a new train of thought.

"It is a possibility that Unicron had downloaded them to his own data base, when he reformatted them." Perceptor interjected.

"Not Megatron's. Copied maybe, but I dealt with Galvatron before his plasma bath, it was definitely Megatron there." Hot Rod answered.

"I believe that is where our missing Soundwave comes in." Blaster spoke for the first time. "Everyone seems to forget that he is a telepath, man."

"How he did it is not important right now. The fact that it is done and Megatron is back is what we have to face." Optimus stood obviously irritated. "We will not be able to put up much of a battle here. If it is true, and Megatron has an energy source, we may be forced to leave Cybertron."

"No way man! We worked too hard to get this place in shape, dude!"

"We do not have the resources to put up a proper battle. If Megatron does have the power, it will be a slaughter." Magnus finished.

Everyone's mood seemed to slump.

"We do have energon for now. We will do what we can and try to out last his supply."

Starscream was proud of himself, as soon as he had returned he had started repairs on the other systems of Dark Mount. He had managed to bring them all online, despite the fact that he had not been there long. Megatron was inspecting them now, normally he would have been boastful about his undertakings, however now he just stood answering any question brought to him.

"Good work Starscream. You shall remain Air Commander. Soundwave, I want a meeting in the war room, have Cyclonus attend as well."

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave answered.

Megatron turned and walked to his old office.

As Starscream started working on more circuits he started to think. _'He has changed as well. He would have never given me such a complement before. Things will be different this time.' _He looked over to Soundwave, who was at the communications console, contacting those who would be necessary for the meeting. Starscream had as well under estimated Soundwave. He had thought before that Soundwave was too loyal, and that was his only fault, now after the accomplishments that the communicator had done, he did not mind being under Soundwave's command.

Soundwave looked up at Starscream who was staring back at him. "Starscream."

Starscream shook his head slightly as if waking up.

"You are to be there as well."

Starscream nodded and went back to his circuits.

After sending more aide to the citadel, Soundwave walked to the war room himself and took his seat. It had not been that long since they were there, at least not by transformer standards. It had been six earth years though, and in that time the Autobots had seemed to get in to just about everything.

Slowly, the sub-commanders filtered in, there were more now than before, adding Razorclaw and Hun-gurrr, to the list of combiner leaders. Then there was Sixshot and Cyclonus who had been promoted quite quickly. Once everyone was there Soundwave sent a silent communication to Megatron, who then walked in with Shockwave.

"Decepticons you have done well. Reward yourselves with and extra ration of energon. Tomorrow our schedule will start. Everyone will have a sentry duty, a spacebridge duty, as well as the daily base functions. I want the Autobots monitored at all times. I will be sending a group back to earth to continue shipping energon. The Autobots do not have the fuel reserves to combat us for long, we will retake Cybertron right out from under them. This time we are better prepared."

"What happened at Autobot city will not happen again." Starscream stated.

"Agreed." Soundwave added. There had been a private meeting that had involved Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Cyclonus. Megatron had decided that should for any reason that he was unable to function as leader that leadership should default to Soundwave, until Megatron was fit to return. Soundwave had declined, stating that he did not want to be ruler of an Empire. Megatron made a rebuttal that though he would be on the front lines as he always had, he was sure that should he be damaged that it would not be life threatening. It was Shockwave and Cyclonus' jobs to see that treachery was not tolerated, had they have to institute Soundwave. Being that Starscream was not the issue, though there were plenty of Decepticons with ambitions, it was just a precaution. Soundwave finally agreed.

Soundwave also knew a few things as well, the fact that normally he stayed at Megatron's side. They are a very good team, and should Megatron get in to trouble, he and his small army would be there.

Starscream had no intent now on seizing power nor did he want to lose Megatron again. He was not sure that he would be able to function under another leader. He had been speaking with Soundwave often and got a good picture of what had happened on earth. It impressed him how much Soundwave really had done, almost completely alone. He no longer hated Soundwave; a respect had grown almost in to a friendship.

It was still touch and go with Megatron. Starscream could feel the leader's hateful glare now and again, while he was on duty. He knew that with every step he took to right things Megatron had only given inches. He was gaining ground and he had decided that he would not stop until he had got to where he had been. The Left hand.

A thought had occurred to him, _'Now that Shockwave was back in the picture, where would he stand?' _As he looked around the table he noticed a pattern. Naturally Megatron sat at the head of the table. On his right Soundwave, on Megatron's left a vacant seat, where he used to sit. Next to Soundwave was Shockwave then Sixshot. Passed the vacant seat was Cyclonus, then Blitzwing. It seemed that one side was the ground forces the other, the air. Though he had his title back he had been unwilling to push his luck by taking that seat.

The room was quiet only for a moment.

"Take your commands recharge them, and be on guard for retaliation. Prime does not want us here, but we will not leave either. Dismissed." Megatron sat where he was, as did Soundwave and Starscream, everyone else had left. Megatron looked at Soundwave who nodded.

"Starscream you have redeemed yourself, but take heed in my only warning. Cyclonus is and excellent Air Commander, should you new found loyalty falter." Megatron walked over to the seeker and rested a heavy hand on the jets air intake. "There will be no out bursts as there were on earth understood."

"Yes Megatron." He stated it boldly though there was a fear within him.

Megatron sat next to him. "I was sure that you had not changed."

Starscream looked surprised. "I spent my time floating through space regretting and learning about myself. Though I must admit that Galvatron's idiocy was the icing on the oil cake." Starscream lightly touched what had happened to him.

"Yes, as I was trapped in that madman, I brooded over many things, and I believe that it was I that fed Galvatron the anger. I tried to fight with him for control, but Unicron still had the power to keep me at bay. Soon I knew one of two things would happen, his own mind would come crashing down as a result of the plasma, and Unicron, or Soundwave would figure a way to bring me to the surface and repress Galvatron. I had felt Soundwave probing Galvatron, while Galvatron had needed repairs. To be fully relieved of Galvatron was a surprise."

"I have realized that Soundwave is a great deal more resourceful than I had thought." Starscream replied.

"Then you finally see precisely why I have him around in the first place." Megatron retorted.

Soundwave sat there listening, but also contemplating the next move, yet another part of him was running through a quick memory. He had indeed known Megatron for almost two million years before they had met Starscream. Starscream had been very young then, and full of new thoughts with ambition. His immense skills in the air had caught Megatron's optics as a new tactic to push the Autobots in to submission. When asked to join, Starscream only had one request, to bring his wingmates Thundercracker and Skywarp. Megatron had no problem with that he had seen the trio work together and performed better than most seasoned jets. Starscream had lived up to his titles at the academy. No other Decepticon accept Megatron had more Autobot deactivation credits.

Soundwave brought his thoughts back to the table, where Megatron had again taken his own chair next to him, and Starscream joined him on his left.

"I am going to check the progress of the citadel. Soundwave you are in command." Megatron got up and walked out.

Soundwave and Starscream sat for a moment.

"What are the plans?" Starscream finally asked.

"After the team is sent to earth. We will take one sector at a time, and refuel Cybertron." Soundwave answered.

"Has the team been chosen?"

"Negative."

"We will be seeing action soon then."

"Affirmative."

"Good all this waiting around has made me nervous."


	6. Operation Black Out

Operation Black Out

By Soundwave's Idol

Megatron stood in front of the monitors in the citadel. He felt that he was now in a position to finally end this war in his favor. As his thoughts of exterminating the Autobots ran rapid, he started to concentrate on a new plan. Things were still unorganized at the citadel, and this made him furious. He was in sole command, which was how he liked it. There was one draw back to that; petty questions and routine reports were piling on his desk. Because of the term oil in the ranks that Galvatron allowed there was a questioning of the officers. Though there was an old familiarity of the older officers, no one had been implemented with any certainty. So far the only one to have shown any power, other than Megatron himself was Soundwave. Soundwave had taken full control of the fortress in his absence, and had sent a daily report. The citadel needed more structure.

"Shockwave!" Megatron yelled.

"Yes Megatron." Shockwave stood from his console.

"I am going to send Sixshot here with you. You will be commander of the citadel once again. I want full reports. Check the Spacebridge as well, I want the security measures Soundwave has installed on the Earth spacebridge implemented. If the Autobots find out that we are using it they will certainly try to destroy it."

"Understood Megatron." Shockwave walked in to the small office that was now his again, and began going through reports. For the last six days he had been working with the Constructicons removing the Autobots scanners, finally Hook and Scrapper had announced the citadel clean. He then returned to the command center to monitor the sensors.

Megatron left the citadel for Dark Mount, once there he would resolve many of the other issues. He flew in to the hanger, where Dirge had been posted. As he landed Dirge nodded and stepped aside, leaving the walk way clear for him. He entered the hall and continued to the command room. Once in there he found Starscream, he stood at the back of the room watching the seeker monitor the sensors. _'He undeniably has changed.'_ Megatron thought. Starscream had lived up to his story, however he did not personally trust the jet, he could now count on the jet to carry his orders out no questions asked. He walked over to the console where the seeker worked.

"All sensors are fully operational, and on high alert." Starscream reported.

"Excellent. Send Sixshot to the citadel. And have Octane take your post. Assemble the rest of the jets, I have a mission for you."

"Understood." Starscream answered then went back to working the console. He relayed the orders then turned back to face Megatron. "Task accomplished."

"I want you to lead an attack on the Autobot sensors. I want everything on the borders destroyed. When your mission is complete, instruct Astrotrain and Blitzwing to report to Soundwave for further instructions."

"Are we to engage the Autobots there?" Starscream asked.

Megatron cracked an evil smirk at the thought. " If you happen to hit an Autobot so be it, but do not let it interfere with completing your mission."

Octane came through the door and to the console.

"Octane inform Shockwave to watch the Autobots activity. Starscream you may start your mission at your leisure."

Starscream left the command room then stopped just out side the door. _'At my leisure?' _He questioned. He had already relayed the orders to the others to meet him in the hanger. He shook his head a moment, he was sure that Megatron was up to something, then continued in to the hanger.

In the hanger eight jets and two triple changers waited for him. As he explained the mission many of their faces took a small grin. They had not been flying since the initial attack, which was short, and hardly worth it to them. As Starscream finished, Runabout came in to free Dirge for the mission.

"Are there any Questions?" The Air Commander asked. A few looked at each other and then gave the equivalent of shrugging their shoulders. The mission was pretty simple.

"Very well." Starscream took a few running steps toward the bay opening, and then transformed. "Decepticons transform and follow me!" he yelled back.

The jets flew in a pyramid formation through the sky, in perfect synchronization. They flew past the top of the citadel's tower, to the border that was closest to Iacon. This mission was not difficult, but it was without a doubt dangerous. As soon as they came in to sensor range the Autobot turrets open fired. Speed was the jets advantage, the turrets were unable to track the jets fast enough to get target lock.

"Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Scourge, get as close as possible and destroy the radar sensors. Skywarp, Thundercracker, cover them." Starscream's voice came over the comlink. "Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Tornado, destroy the turrets. Cyclonus you are with me." After finishing giving orders Starscream kicked his throttle up to near full and pulled away. Cyclonus did the same keeping up with the Air Commander, but not gaining on him. When the two lone jets neared a small Autobot out post Starscream slowed down allowing Cyclonus to catch him.

"The main sensor relay computer is here, it will take them twice as long to repair the sensors after we are finished with it." Starscream told Cyclonus.

The out post had one lone Autobot who had only been there on a routine maintenance check. The post was not large and many average Autobots would not be able to stand inside. Wheelie sat at the small console as alarms wailed at every checkpoint. He struggled to gain control as he tried to realign the sensors to keep up with the Decepticon jets. He had not noticed the two Decepticons who had squeezed in to the building.

Starscream blasted the computer with the high-energy plasma rifle, which he had yet to switch back to his Null ray.

Wheelie tried to jump out of the chair and behind a storage container, but it was too late. Cyclonus grabbed the minibot and held him, while Starscream continued to obliterate the computers. A few moments later Starscream turned to Cyclonus.

"Mission complete, and we have a trophy." He grabbed wheelie by the arm and away from Cyclonus. He pointed his rifle at the midsection of the minibot. "Give my regards to the matrix Autobrat." He said then fired.

The hot plasma pierced the Autobot and hit the computer behind them. The orange minibot's lower half fell to the floor. The face was now frozen in fear as Starscream tossed the lifeless bot toward Cyclonus. Cyclonus shot the minibot again as if flew through the air, it disintegrated in to nothing but slag fragments.

"Let's go." Starscream ordered as he left the small building. Out side both transformed and circled around. "Destroy the building." Both jets open up with their wing blasters, causing the small building to turn a rose red as it was engulfed in flames, and then exploded.

Cyclonus said nothing he watched the actions of the air commander and committed to memory the fact that Starscream had done more than what was asked of him, and had absolutely enjoyed it completely. _'I have only seen Starscream twice, though when he had possessed me it had not been this Starscream. This Starscream was a great warrior.' _Starscream had earned Cyclonus' respect as a superior.

Starscream and Cyclonus joined the other jets and persisted to remove sensors and turrets, along the rest of the borders of Polyhex. There were two other small computer centers that the two jets made short work of, and then regrouped again.

Starscream had his own sensors on full and made the full border run again, to assure him self that all the turrets and sensors had been destroyed. When he returned to the area where he had left the others, Dirge had fired on the last turret.

"Decepticons we have completed our mission, return to base." Starscream commanded. Then he opened a direct comlink with Astrotrain and Blitzwing. "You are to report to Soundwave upon arrival." Both triple changers replied an affirmative.

Soundwave had just reached Megatron's office; Megatron had called him there not long after Starscream had left. This time he had not bothered to sound the door. He walked in and stood silently at the front of the large elegant desk.

"Have you made preparations for Astrotrain and Blitzwing?" Megatron did not look up from his computer monitor.

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered.

"Shockwave has informed me that the changes that you made to the spacebridge design have been implemented. Send them to Earth after they have finished refueling." Megatron paused for a moment. "I want to send a small group back to Charr as well, we will use it for a storage area."

Soundwave said nothing as usual.

Megatron looked up at Soundwave. "I want to send Rumble and Frenzy to Charr. Equip Blastoff with the cloaking device and dispatch them as soon as possible." He watched his lieutenant for any hint to what the indigo 'con might be thinking. When none came, he conceded and started to work on the computer again.

Soundwave turned and exited the office; he had not needed to communicate the news to the two cassette warriors. He had simply let them listen through him as their leader spoke. He ejected them both from his chest compartment. Then walked to the console to contact Blastoff. After closing the channel with Blastoff, the console lit up with an incoming message from Starscream.

"Operation Black out completed. Returning to base."

Soundwave routed the message to Megatron's computer. He turned around to see his two cassettes standing there simply staring at him. Their mission was potentially a long lasting assignment. He said nothing to them, there was no need. They sent him their feelings through the telepathic link, and while they were not afraid, they had never been so far from him, for that long of a time. He knew that they would go, and that regardless of the little squabbles between the two, they would fulfill their duties diligently and with out questions.

The two triple changers came in to the command room as instructed. Soundwave explained that both would be instructed to use the spacebridge, but the main part of the mission was for Astrotrain to haul the energon to Cybertron and to Charr as well. The timing was simple, one shipment to each on a daily basis.

"So we ship energon, then keep quiet. Sounds easy enough. A little boring though." Blitzwing said.

"Better than waiting around here." Astrotrain answered.

Soundwave nodded, and then led them both out to the citadel for instruction.

Reports came in, as the whole sector of Polyhex seemed to just drop off the sensor grid totally.

"What happened? Ultra Magnus asked Lightspeed, who had received a short link only seconds before.

"Wheelie reported Decepticons attacking the sensors, but it was abruptly cut off." The Technobot replied.

Magnus nodded acknowledgement to the bit and contacted Optimus Prime on his comlink. "Magnus to Prime."

"Yes Magnus."

"Decepticons have disabled all sensors in and around Polyhex. I believe that they may also have Wheelie."

"Send out the Aerialbots and the Dinobots to the out post."

"Understood. Magnus out." He closed the link. _'At least the Dinobots can handle any Decepticons that still might be there.' _He thought.

Prime looked at the sensor grid himself from the computer in his office. Just as Magnus had said the whole sector was black, as were many of the surrounding areas. He knew Megatron well, and this was not at all good. It was plain to him that Megatron was planning some thing large, and what ever it was Megatron didn't want him finding out.

It was time to check on Perceptor. He had sent the scientist to Earth; his assignment was to see if there was a way to spark life in to the volcano that the Ark had crashed in to. An energy source is what the Autobots needed. He patched through on his computer.

Sureshot's image filled the screen. "Yes sir." Was said and the image changed to Perceptor's.

"How is the progress coming?" The Autobot leader asked.

"Not good. The global tectonic plates have enclosed the fracture that permitted the magma to surge."

"I see."

"There is nothing that we can perform short of excavating a fresh fissure ourselves."

"No." Prime replied. He remembered the drill that the Constructicons had used before; it had nearly destroyed the Earth. "Return to Autobot city. We will think of some thing else." Prime closed the link. Since the Autobots had chased the Decepticons off Earth over nearly ten years ago, the people of earth had slowly, but surely wanted all Cybertronians to leave. The Autobots were no longer privileged to roam the planet freely, as in the agreement with the world leaders, which had allowed them to stay and defend the planet.

Autobot city was self-sufficient; it manufactured its own energon from the river that ran next to it. At this point though the damage that the city had taken had cut the production in half. Repairs have been made, and all generators were now functioning, but its resources were being used to rebuild the city.

On Cybertron the Autobots had brought large stores with them, which were still quite full, but with the on set of war returning the supply would not nearly last long enough. Prime's worry was Megatron's supply. No one knew where he had got it from, but by the show of force that he had used to gain Polyhex, it was obvious he was not conserving.

Prime started to consider doing something that went against some of his own personal principals. Taking an offensive stance. He had done it before in the name of the rights of others. Still it was not some thing that he would enjoy choosing to do, but neither was war. It was time for another meeting. He opened his comlink to Blaster.

"Inform all officers there will be a meeting in the board room in two hours."

"Right-o man." Blaster responded.

Astrotrain arrived over the spacebridge carrying the first shipment of energon. Longhaul waited as Sixshot and Misfire loaded him, he would be escorted by Dirge and Thrust to Dark Mount. Astrotrain now empty returned to earth back through the spacebridge. Shockwave scanned the sensors again. The additions Soundwave made to the spacebridge worked perfectly, and the Autobots had not detected it.

Once everyone was at the meeting Prime stood up. "Megatron has taken every precaution to prevent us from finding out what he is doing. The Aerialbots and Dinobots have reported that all sensors and defenses around Polyhex have been destroyed. Sadly one of our own has suffered at the hands of Megatron's insane greed for power already. This has to stop here. We can not allow Megatron to enslave planets."

"To attempt to attack the citadel or that fortress of his is suicide." Ultra Magnus countered.

"I am not suggesting that we attack, but to provoke Megatron in to attacking us."

"Yes, to bring them out in to our defense grid would be an advantage." Kup injected.

"Right. We don't have the sensors to see what is going on, but we could handle them here." Hot Rod added.

"I want to aggravate Megatron. See what he reacts to, I want a better picture of his motives."

"I don't think that is necessary." Every one shifted their optics to the Autobot who sat at the back of the room. " All we need is some one who can report their activities from the inside."

"A spy mission of that sort would take too long to start." Springer said.

"I don't think so." The Autobot stood up and then transformed. His body shifted not to that of a vehicle or a weapon, but another robot.

"Punch. If you are volunteering for this mission I must warn you, if Megatron learns who you are, he will not hesitate to terminate you. Decepticons do not tolerate spies. This is extremely dangerous." Optimus Prime spoke with concern. Having an in side bot would be a great asset, but it could also mean death.

"Counter-Punch sir." The spy said.

Prime nodded. "Alright. Then begin as soon as possible." Prime's comlink buzzed. "Prime here."

"Sir, news from Earth. Energy supplies granted." Strafe said.

"That's good news. Prime out." He turned from the table to face the dimly lit window. "Earth is supporting our attempt to stop the Decepticons here by sending us enough energy to revitalize Cybertron. Hot Rod, relay orders for every one to assemble. Kup, see if there is any way you can find a hole in their defenses. Springer, take the Aerialbots and fly to the boarders. I want to know how close we can get before the defenses fire on you. Blaster, call as many as they can spare from Earth. Arcee, find Elita One explain the situation. We would like their help as well." Prime then left with out another word.

"Shockwave to Dark Mount."

"Proceed Shockwave."

"The Autobots have launched a shuttle from the far side of Iacon. It's heading is that of Earth."

"Confirmed: Megatron informed."

"Understood. Shockwave out."

Soundwave closed the link to the citadel. It was obvious to him that the Autobots were sending for re-enforcements. He checked the spacebridge logs. So far twenty-seven shipments had been made to the citadel and twice as many to Charr. Thirty had been the quota set before the triple changers were to return. Reports from Charr were quiet; the Autobots thus far had not discovered the stores there.

'_So they are calling re-enforcements are they? Well we will just even the odds.'_ Megatron thought while reading Soundwave's report. He opened his comlink.

"Soundwave, recall our forces on Earth and Charr."

"As you command Megatron." Soundwave's harmonics came back.

Megatron cut the link and began to formulate a plan. He wanted to force the Autobots off Cybertron, then he would ignore Earth, instead he would conquer the rest of the galaxy. Though Earth was now a valuable resource, the operation there was secret, and one of his top priorities was not to let it be found. He would keep the Autobots at bay, make his Empire stronger, and once he had other resources at his disposal, he would then terminate the entire planet.

"Autobots, I want you to position your selves just out of range of their defenses. The objective is to apply pressure and provoke then in to making the first move." Prime ordered as he and the main Autobot force rolled toward the boarder of Polyhex.


	7. Energon Shed

Chapter 7

Energon Shed

"Rumble to Dark Mount."

"Proceed Rumble."

"I wanta know where to land this thing."

"Energon storage area: East side Dark Mount."

"Ok. You wan' us to unload 'im?"

"Negative. Soundwave out."

Trypticon, Soundwave says land by that pillar over there." Rumble instructed. The giant reptile flew down and landed, then transformed to city mode in a weak effort to hide itself.

The two cassette warriors disembarked and walked through the fortress on their way to the command room. When they reached the command room it was empty. As they neared the communications console, the door to Megatron's office door opened. Both cassettes spun around quickly. Megatron came out followed by Soundwave. Nothing was said as Soundwave pushed the button on his shoulder opening his chest compartment, and the two warriors transformed landing one after another within him.

Megatron waited a second before speaking. "How much energon was brought?"

"One quarter stock as instructed." Soundwave answered.

"Good, that with the combined energon that Astrotrain brought we will over power the Autobots once and for all." Megatron started to laugh.

Unexpectedly the communications console lit up.

"Shockwave to Dark Mount."

"What is it Shockwave?" Megatron had been the closest one to the console.

"Citadel sensors indicate a large Autobot presence approaching our boarder."

Before Megatron could order it Soundwave had gone to another console, and brought up the picture. A large group of Autobots sped their way directly to the boarder.

"I will deal with them Shockwave. Megatron out." He studied the picture a little longer. "Soundwave contact Starscream and the other commanders. We leave for the boarder in ten minutes." He then turned and returned to his office.

Soundwave contacted Starscream, who then relayed the information to everyone under his command. Then Soundwave contacted the individual combiner team leaders.

Exactly ten minutes later Megatron stepped in to a full hanger.

"Decepticons, the Autobots are preparing to try to remove us from our rightful home. We can not let then take control. We must force them off Cybertron, or be destroyed!" Megatron flew up and over the heads of the assembled Decepticons, Soundwave on his right, and Starscream on his left.

Quickly the entire fortress based Decepticons filed out of the hanger and joined their leader to confront the rapidly approaching Autobots.

"Autobots transform and go to your positions!" Optimus Prime called after he transformed himself.

The surface of Cybertron in this area was still quite desolate; many buildings were burnt out and lie in rubble from the war that ravaged the land. Finding places to take refuge was easy; many of the Autobots anchored themselves down in just such buildings.

The Dinobots were an exception, the group of them stood around Prime waiting quietly for the next order. Grimlock had waited for this; somewhere deep in his primitive neuro-processor he knew that this stand off would come. Here on Cybertron there were no humans to look out for, no buildings that housed innocents. On this battlefield, the great tyrannosaurus Rex would kill, or bee killed.

Omega Supreme had brought many of the Earth Autobots to Cybertron, and Prime had told him to stay just in case there was a need to evacuate. He hated what the Decepticons had done to the poor planet Earth. Most of all he hated Megatron, the one who had taken his friends. He now had no choice, but to exterminate those he had been closest to.

Being as close as they where to the boarder Blaster had extended his sensors as far as he could in to Polyhex. His sensors had only reached half way to the citadel, however it was enough to give them a fair warning. Which was exactly what he got.

"Prime, we got three jets headed our way." He had stayed out of hiding allowing his sensors to reach there fullest.

"Autobots, prepare to defend yourselves!" Prime ordered.

The three jets sped toward them then arced around just out of targeting range. They were just close enough to be able to identify.

"They are testing us." Springer said.

"How do you know?" Hot Rod asked.

"Cyclonus was leading."

Prime nodded at the comment, but continued to watch the skies. He went over the previous attacks in his processor. _'The first attack, Cyclonus had led, but it was a distraction. Starscream had taken the lead after the fortress was under their control, and he was leading as well at the citadel. The data recovered from the destroyed sensors clearly shown Starscream leading then as well.' _He thought. Prime agreed with Springer's statement, but it was more then just a test.

Soundwave cut the communication with Cyclonus, and turned to Megatron who was now standing in front of the Citadel.

"Formation: three groups. Largest straight ahead." The communications officer informed.

Megatron paused his thoughts a moment, his first intention was to fly in and destroy anything that stood. This time some thing stopped him at the citadel. He thought through the strategy that Prime was using. None of the Autobots had entered Polyhex's security area. There were three groups of them, which nearly spread the entire western boarder. _'Autobots.' _He scoffed to himself. _'What does Prime think that he can accomplish by enforcing the boarder?' _Megatron began to pace.

"Autobots are set to defend: Our assault, anticipated." Soundwave said.

"Yes, but why?" Starscream asked.

Megatron stopped unexpectedly the statement and question gave him insight. "They want to lure us in to their defense perimeter." He finally stated.

"Autobots think they're so smart." Thundercracker said.

"But not smart enough to out think Megatron. Scrapper, Motormaster, Onslaught, Razorclaw, Hun-gurrr, transform and merge your teams. Starscream, divide the jets in to two strike forces." Megatron turned away still thinking.

Starscream yelled to the jets, which had been previously divided, for team two, to be led by Cyclonus.

Soundwave made a silent communication to Shockwave, who reported still no more Autobot movement.

Everyone's attention came back to Megatron as he began to speak again.

"Starscream, take your team and Abominus north. Cyclonus, you lead your squad and Predaking south. I want to force the Autobots in to one group. I will lead Devastator, Bruticus, Menasor, and the others forward from here. Soundwave keep track of the Autobots movements." He turned around to face the gathered Decepticons. "Decepticons follow me!" He turned back around, strode proudly forward, and then with a small leap he flew in to the air. Soundwave did the same, as the other forces followed.

Starscream transformed, mid jump and took off, as his team of jets follow suit, with Abominus in pursuit. Cyclonus' group nearly mirrored that of Starscream's.

"Prime those Decepticreeps are on the move." Blaster clued-up.

Prime called his blaster from subspace. "Keep in contact with Kup, and Ultra Magnus." Prime then took a few steps forward and prepared for the on coming attack.

Polyhex's northwest boarder.

Starscream's unit was the first to engage in battle. Abominus hit the ground hard as he landed shaking many Autobots from their footing.

"Autobots open fire!" Kup yelled. Beachcomber, Bluestreak, and Blurr, came out of hiding from around Kup.

"Your puny weapons will not defeat us, Autobots. Decepticons Attack!" Starscream yelled back. He open fired in unison with his wingmates, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. Astrotrain, Octane, and Blitzwing followed.

Kup weighed his options of staying, or retreating to help boost Prime's group.

"Jazz, has Blaster contacted you?" He yelled over the thunder of the jets.

"No man. I gotta bad feeling about this."

"Contact him. Tell him that we are under heavy fire."

Abominus ripped the roof and a sidewall off the building exposing the five Autobots.

Kup's group had been the smallest of the three, and in the two a joining buildings hid Sureshot, Cerebros, Tracks, and Warpath, then in the other building Highbrow, Crosshairs, Sandstorm, and Outback.

Abominus moved to the left building following the laser fire that was aimed at him. He knocked the building down with his fist leaving a large cloud of dust.

Sandstorm flew out of the last building and began to chase the three seekers. He closed in as they flew over the building that he had just exited, when a sonic wave hit him sending him crashing in to the now crumbling building.

"Wehavetofallbackthisisbadbadbad." Blurr told Kup.

Kup's processor shifted in to over drive.

Cerebros dug him self out, he was only slightly damaged. He saw Sureshot's hand and began digging him out as well. The thunder of the strafing jets began to close in again as they banked around for another pass. Cerebros hid under what was left of the roof as they passed. The Ground quaked with laser fire and the rubble shifted. He finished digging out Sureshot, and now saw Tracks and Warpath. The uncovered Sureshot and Cerebros started to dig out Tracks, but the blue Autobot had lost his spark, when a massive I-beam had punctured his chest cavity. The Decepticon jets flew over again, Sureshot aimed. True to his name he hit Octane, and the large jet came crashing down in to an empty building.

Abominus went back to the middle building that now was the only area firing on him. The little blue robot that dashed about annoyed him to no end. As the other Autobots fired on him he placed one hand down and fired at the dashing robot. Blurr moved too quickly for his own good and ran straight in to the hand of the giant.

The Jets landed out side the northern most building and began to close in on the building that Thundercracker had destroyed. Skywarp uncovered Sandstorm. The Autobot was still functioning, but badly leaking energon. Outback lay in plain sight against the still standing back wall. Astrotrain walked over to the Autobot.

"Starscream, are we taking prisoners?" the triple changer asked.

"No. Leave nothing to be repaired!" The Air Commander cackled.

Astrotrain aimed his blaster at Outback. Crosshairs sprung out form some rubble and knocked Astrotrain to the ground. Thundercracker turned at the commotion and fired on the Autobot that now covered Astrotrain. The blast caught Crosshairs in the arm severing it from its owner. He clung to Astrotrain as the Decepticon struggled to throw him off. Thundercracker fired again, this time knocking off and putting the Autobot in stasis lock.

Blitzwing had made his way to Outback through the scuffle. He drew his electron-scimitar and leapt at the Autobot forcing the blade down through him. Blitzwing landed on one knee.

Highbrow's optics came online as Blitzwing landed. He was abruptly stood up when Starscream yanked him from the rubble.

"Autobot fool. Skywarp terminate him!" Starscream commanded.

Skywarp blasted the Autobot with his rifles, hitting him in the chest at point blank range. The bot then went limp in the Air Commanders grip. Starscream threw the smoking bot near the two split halves of Outback.

"Astrotrain go check on Octane. The rest of you, to the other building."

Astrotrain took off and followed the smoke to were Octane lay. He didn't land, the area was soaked in energon, the blast had severed Octane's primary fuel line and his life energy had covered the entire area. Astrotrain left and reported to Starscream.

When the jets landed they immediately came under fire. Sureshot was trying to provide cover as Cerebros tried to finish repairing Warpath's main artillery weapon. Astrotrain had spotted him, Cerebros finished connecting a fuel line and Warpath let out a powerful blast that fit Astrotrain. Astrotrain fell out of the air behind the building.

"Warpath can you transform?"

"I don't BLAM think so." The red tank turned his turret to the front of the building. "But I can ZOWIE blast them from here."

"Jazz says we have to fall back."

"I'll hold them here, BANG. You and Sureshot get POW out."

Cerebros looked the tank over again, the transformation circuits were fused, and his main drive train was in pieces. There was nothing that he could do for Warpath. He would have to leave him.

"Sureshot lets go!" Cerebros yelled.

"You're not going anywhere Autobots!" Blitzwing yelled as he transformed from jet to tank landing right on the injured Warpath. The building had already damaged Warpath's chassis, and the weight, and pressure of Blitzwing's attack, crushed him out of existence. The two Autobots escaped out of the side of the dust filled building while visibility was low.

A few moments earlier Abominus was taking quite a bit of damage from the four Autobots that he had been ignoring. He finally caught, Blurr and stepped back from the building. Angered he ripped apart the blue bot.

"Bad news. Old Blaster says they're receiving the same treatment." Jazz said.

Kup winced at his friends end. "Jazz we have to fall back, call the others" He yelled between blasts.

Bluestreak had taken a blast to his lower left leg, but he could still transform. "Come on guys we got to get out of here!"

"Yeah, Autobots retreat!" Kup commanded. Cerebros and Sureshot joined the four Autobots out side. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Gone. Starscream and the jets." Sureshot answered. No one said anything, as they sped to bolster Prime's force.

"Skywarp get Astrotrain." Starscream commanded.

"The Autobots are escaping." Thundercracker interrupted.

"Let them go. They are escaping to their doom." The Air Commander started a maniacal high-pitched laugh that gave Skywarp and Thundercracker shivers.

Skywarp walked over to Astrotrain. He inspected the triple changer and though he was not a medic, he knew the injuries were not life threatening, though Astrotrain would not be flying for quite a while. Astrotrain started to come back on line.

"What happened?"

"Warpath hit you a good one." The black jet laughed.

"Go back to the citadel, Shockwave will start your repairs." Starscream said joining them. He suddenly stopped, as he was receiving a communication. "We are to return to the main fleet. Abominus quit playing with that scrap! Decepticons to the battle."

Polyhex's southwestern boarder.

Cyclonus' team met their battle only moments after Starscream's group. His team was a similar size; Scourge had been assigned to him naturally, as well as Sunstorm, Tornado, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet. There aerial skills complemented by Predaking's force.

"Dirge take Ramjet and Thrust. Destroy the buildings." Cyclonus commanded.

The three Coneheads flew out a head and fired on the buildings that collapsed in on themselves. No one came out. The jets flew back around to regroup, Cyclonus watched, as the dust cleared, still nothing. He flew down and landed a few feet away from the broken buildings. The team followed and landed near by.

"Decepticons fan out, and use caution." Cyclonus told them.

The Decepticons began to spread out; impatient Predaking started rummaging through the rubble.

"Autobots ATTACK!" The voice was unmistakable to Cyclonus. It was his long time rival Ultra Magnus, his attention snapped to where the city commander's voice had come from. His blaster already drawn he walked slowly in the direction.

The land seemed empty, but when the call to attack had come many Autobots had come out of hiding, including Rollbar and Goldbug, who between the two had Scourge pinned behind a pillar. It had taken Scourge a few moments to get a clear shot, Rollbar ducked at nearly the same time, causing the what would have been fatal shot to graze across the top of his shoulder. Scourge repositioned himself for another shot. He ducked out from the opposite side of the pillar. Goldbug was ready and fired the first shot. Scourge countered with his own shot, as the Autobots attempt didn't affect him. Goldbug on the other side did not fair as well. He leapt out of the way, but still took the hit on his left side. He looked at the wound, it was not bad, it was leaking slightly and that could be a problem.

"Goldbug are you okay?" Chromedome yelled. He still was in hiding from his point of view, there had yet to be a target.

"I'll be alright, we need to regroup!" The gold VW shouted back. He switched his comlink on and reported the interaction to Ultra Magnus.

"I can't deal with that right now." Magnus answered. Goldbug knew that Cyclonus would come looking for Magnus, and by the sounds of the noise in the background, Cyclonus had found him.

Scourge neared where he had seen the yellow Autobot fall. There was no trace of the bot or the other that had been with him. Scourge put all his sensors to work and quickly found the trail of the three Autobots.

Cyclonus neared the area cautiously; Ultra Magnus was not an Autobot to be taken lightly. As he rounded the corner of the building, he confronted Magnus. The two large robots poised them selves for the fight, neither moving their optics off the opponent. Anticipation flooded Cyclonus; he had wanted to face his arch foe in a one on one battle for quite a while.

Chromedome led his friends through one building and in to another, seeking shelter. The monster Predaking had caused the destruction of much of the surrounding area. The building that they had found refuge in, now shook and threatened to crumble under the loud roar of the landing jets out side. Goldbug took a position near a small hole to get a visual on the situation. The three jets were walking away from him and in to a small area that was nothing but piles of rubble.

"Come on guys, we have to do something, they're closing in on Hound and Mirage." He whispered.

"Lets go." Rollbar said.

The miniature gathering of bots calmly made there way nearer to the jets and acquired a defensive location. Chromedome open fired on Thrust, who took the blast to his right engine. Now incapable of flight Thrust fired back angry, hitting nothing but the rubble. The area around Chromedome heated and trickled molted metal on his shoulder, he slid sideways to avoid the dripping slag.

The attention of the aircrafts drawn, Hound stopped his hologram and Mirage turned off his invisibility. That left them standing in a bare lot, with Hoist, Cosmos and Grapple. They hurriedly ran to reposition themselves; the line they had formed faced that of the Autobots that helped them, catching the Decepticons in cross fire. Thrust fell to the ground after two shots had ruptured his already damaged engine. Dirge was close enough to a pillar, that he was able to cover his own back. Though he still caught a blast to his wing tip. He took aim as he kneeled out if the line of fire. Timing the bit he stood and fired, his two arm blasters hit Rollbar in the previously damaged shoulder. The Autobots arm was now immobile, attached only by strained wires. Chromedome shot back at the jet that peeked around the corner, but the blue jet by now had ducked down below the line of fire. Goldbug took the moment to help Rollbar in to a better-covered area. The damage as dire the nearly severed shoulder gushed energon with every pulse of the bots pump.

Goldbug opened his comlink. "Goldbug to Sky Lynx."

"Ah yes, what may I do for you?"

"We need a pick up quick!"

"Never fear Sky Lynx will be there!"

Sunstorm and Tornado had been order to stay aloft and patrol the area for incoming or out going Autobots. They found though that there interest kept wondering to Predaking. Predaking made short work of the landscape looking for the Autobots. It was not long before he found them, a small group that had originally been with Ultra Magnus had split away when Cyclonus had found him. Predaking was ruthless as any other Decepticon, and took pleasure in hearing the squealing and grinding of an Autobots chassis. When he found the hiding bots, his first instinct was to squish them, and that he did. Inferno had been the closest one, and Predaking's reflexes were top notch. The giant raised his foot and it came down on the red Autobot. A moment later as Predaking took to the sky, the only thing left to be seen was a small puddle and crackling bare wires from the heap that was impressed in to the ground. It was then that Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker took to the air. Predaking landed while swatting at then two brothers like flies. The nimble bots swooped in and took a few shots then darted back out. As the air borne brothers did this, it served as a distraction for Skids, Pipes, and Swerve to move themselves.

The two circling seekers spotted the flying bots and went in to action. They sped down at the bots firing their wing blasters. Tornado hit Sunstreaker's jet pack; the smoking pack spat and sputtered, then gave out completely. The pause in the flight of the yellow bot gave Predaking the chance to swat Sunstreaker out of the sky. Sunstreaker saw the giant hand coming. The impact did a massive amount of damage, but none fatal. He flew through the air, hitting a wall that crumbled down on to him. He was beaten, damaged, and in stasis lock, however still functional.

Sideswipe had seen his brother go down, and recorded the location. He was forced to fly out and away from Predaking to take revenge out on Tornado. He halted abruptly and the green jet flew past. Grabbing the tail rudder of the seeker he was pulled along and he forced himself to a standing position. The jet rocked, tumbled, and barrel rolled, in a feeble attempt to remove the rider. Sunstorm followed closely firing an odd shot through his wingmates erratic maneuvers. Tornado paused a moment to scan the area, he wanted something to fly through to knock the bot off.

The pause gave Sideswipe the time to aim his blaster in to the middle of the jets back. The setting on his blaster at it's highest.

"This is for Sunstreaker!" the red Autobot yelled. He fired, the blast shook the jets and the roar of the engines died.

Sunstorm shot his high-powered plasma wing guns at his now almost still target. His shots both hit Sideswipe, the energon the fueled his jet pack blew up, throwing the now lifeless body of the red Autobot off Tornado and to the ground below.

Tornado was functioning, but in a glide. Sunstorm followed Tornado as he made an attempt at landing. Most of the seekers circuits had been fried to a crisp, but he would live.

"So it has come to this?" Cyclonus told Magnus.

"It doesn't have to be this way Cyclonus."

"But it does, Autobot. We two are warriors now act like one." Cyclonus called his second blaster from subspace, and shot at Magnus. The large Autobot dodged and disappeared. Seeing his shots hit the rubble, Cyclonus closed the distance a little more. Magnus reappeared with two guns also drawn. He fired both blasters; his aim had been where Cyclonus had stood. He scanned the area and caught a glimpse of the purple 'con from behind a half destroyed wall. For now the one on one battle had become a game of strategy. Cyclonus stood intently listing for Magnus's next move, he immediately grew impatient with hiding, and it was not in his nature to hide. He walked out of hiding to face Magnus, like the warrior he was Magnus had also closed the distance. And when Cyclonus had come out the two had only stood three paces between them.

The firefight had drawn the attention of Predaking. He approached the area where the Coneheads had been pinned down. He picked Hoist up and tore the Autobot through the upper part of his torso. The flash of the Autobots spark bursting caused a temporary blindness of the combatance below.

Pipes, Skids, and Swerve, saw the flash and trying to use cover as much as possible started to where the light had come from. When they arrived at the scene Predaking had already taken Mirage, in to his grip of death. The three joined Hound, and then ran their way around to the opposite side to where Goldbug, and Chromedome were.

"And now what?" Pipes asked.

"Sky Lynx is on the way." Goldbug answered.

"What about Ultra Magnus?" Skids asked.

"We lost track of him, and I think he's busy with Cyclonus."

Predaking threw Mirage to the ground and searched for another target. All the firepower was now coming from one direction. He faced it and began to laugh.

"Your weapons are no match for the might of Predaking!" The giant took a step in the small groups direction, then fell forward. Four shots had hit the combiner forcing Predaking to fall. Sky Lynx flew down to the trench where the Autobots were taking cover.

"One trip aboard Sky Lynx to save the day!" he said as he touched down.

Without words the smaller Autobots scrambled to board the space shuttle. Goldbug had grabbed Rollbar; though Rollbar had expired he did not feel right leaving him there. He hauled the broken bot in to Sky Lynx.

Scourge finally tracked the bots down, he open fired on Sky Lynx, as Goldbug scrambled in to the craft.

Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus stood face to face for only an instant, though to both it felt like forever. Cyclonus took the first move. He aimed for Magnus' mid section with a right jab. Magnus took the hit then grabbed Cyclonus arm pulling the purple 'con and throwing him in to the rubble behind. Cyclonus recovered quickly, and crouched, he launched himself at Magnus, his arms grasping the Autobots legs forcing Magnus to the ground. The blue and white diesel tried to kick Cyclonus off, but only succeeded in incapacitating his legs further. Magnus took a swing at Cyclonus waking the 'con off himself with a great backhand. Both got to their feet, Magnus sent a speedy left to Cyclonus face. Spider web cracks formed from the impact. Cyclonus spat the energon that was leaking in to his mouth. He swept his foot in a roundhouse fashion, but Ultra Magnus took a step back dodging it. Cyclonus took the necessary few steps at a running pace and lashed out with a left to Magnus' face. The bot stumbled back and felt his face, his right optic was broken, and energon seeped from it. Cyclonus stood waiting for the Autobot to retaliate. Magnus looked at Cyclonus, and jumped. The impact of Magnus' shoulder to Cyclonus' midsection pushed Cyclonus backward and to the ground. Damage reports scrolled across the right side of Cyclonus' his vision, nothing had been damaged that couldn't be put off. He grabbed Magnus by the head and twisted until the body followed the head, and he was free of the weight of the Autobot. Magnus became determined not to allow the jet a chance to get up; he grabbed the jets knee joint and forcibly twisted just below the joint. Just the sound of the twisting metal was painful, but Cyclonus was not going to give in to his foe. He used his free leg to kick Magnus to the head. Magnus was stunned for a moment, and energon started to leak more freely from the broken optic. Cyclonus sat up and issued another blow to Magnus this time in the midsection. The stunned Magnus was jolted back as the fell backward incongruously. Magnus turned over and was preparing to get up as Cyclonus gave him a double-handed fist to the back. Magnus slid back to the ground and grabbed Cyclonus leg. Cyclonus stopped as his already broken knee was torn completely away from its joint. He hit Magnus again and a trickle of energon spouted from Magnus' back. Cyclonus was readjusting to give Magnus another hit when he was shot by laser fire in the chest. He sat up only to be shot again.

Sky Lynx zeroed in on Ultra Magnus signal, he landed and the Autobots scrambled to bring Magnus aboard. Scourge had followed, as Dirge, Ramjet, Sunstorm and Predaking, all open fired on the Autobots, some took time and fired back while the others pulled Magnus in.

Scourge landed near Cyclonus. "What are the orders Cyclonus?"

"Let them go. It was our mission to drive them."

Scourge relayed the commands over his comlink to the others. The squad came together and converged on Cyclonus' location. Cyclonus looked around at those who were present.

"Tornado?" He asked.

"Terminated, by Autobot turrets." The yellow jet replied. He didn't bother to try to tell them what had happened to cause them to be in Autobot territory.

Cyclonus shifted his gaze to Dirge. "Thrust?"

"Damaged. Nonfatal, just unable to fly."

"Bring him. Ramjet, you will carry him. Scourge; lead the others back to the main fleet. We will rejoin you as soon as we are fully functional." Cyclonus transformed sparking and spiting, causing many to flinch. Ramjet led him to where Thrust lay and picked the battered jet up, and then followed Cyclonus to the citadel.

Megatron flew at a pace that many had trouble keeping themselves air borne at. He wanted the other teams to force doubt in to the minds of the Autobots, and his foe Optimus Prime. There was a large distance still to be covered when Soundwave had reported that Starscream, and Cyclonus had engaged the Autobots. He had sent the aerial teams for speed; he wanted fast attacks and a lighting return.

Many previous instructions had been issued, one was not to chase the fleeing bots, and among others was to take the damaged 'cons to the citadel. Shockwave was waiting with an army of medicroids to quickly repair them, and then send the damaged back to battle. He knew there would be losses as well. He landed just with in the sensor range of the Autobots; by no means did he want then to send out back-up.

"Soundwave, have you equipped all the cassettes with the cloaking device?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent. Instruct Laserbeak to go north, Buzzsaw, south, and Ratbat ahead. I want to know the out come before the Autobots."

Soundwave took a step back and began to release all his cassettes including the two newest ones, Overkill and Slugfest. The two condors and bat didn't circle, but flew out in the direction instructed.

"Rumble, Frenzy, you will infiltrate the Autobot line. Use your abilities to keep them from forming combiners." Megatron paused. The two little mechs were amongst some of his best warriors and would sacrifice themselves for the cause, and he knew it. "Ravage go with them, terminate anyone who tries to stop them." The three small 'cons activated the cloaking device then flew out. Megatron stood there watching, and thinking. If he were to retake Cybertron totally, this would be it. After waiting a few more moments he spoke.

"First Cybertron, and then the universe. Come my Decepticons, let the battle begin!" He flew in to the air and toward the battle.


	8. Sacrafices

Chapter 8

The boarder was very distinguishable from nearly every angle. The structures on the outside of Polyhex stood more solidly against the contrast of the rubble that lined the entire boarder. War had raged along the area after the attack of Unicron. The state of Polyhex housed the most prominent establishments of the Decepticon Empire, and after the attack the Autobots had for the most part gained control of Cybertron. Many Decepticons had flooded to the area seeking aid and shelter. They all were battered and many unrepairable, still they came. Shockwave had taken command over what were left, and made the citadel the main control outpost. Nonetheless the Autobots pushed and stormed the boarder, once they were in, Shockwave unleashed the rag-tag units against them. The once beautiful scenery that had been Polyhex was destroyed as building after building was hit by laser fire. As the Autobots gained ground against the crippled Decepticons they fortified the boarder with out lying turrets and in some places giant walls. Polyhex's boarder was now nearly a wasteland in comparison to the Autobot territory that set on the other side. While the 'bots had control they knew that the Decepticons should they have the power to get through the planetary defenses Polyhex would be their first target.

Laserbeak flew cloaked as he neared the northern boarder. He sliced effortlessly though the air as he made large circles around the smoking area below. He caught glimpses of the Autobots scrambling and the lifeless chassis of Octane, both which he reported. After sending his report, his instructions were to return to Soundwave.

Over the southern range of the boarder the view was quite similar. Buzzsaw was a little more determined to get information, he circled lower and inspected a few things before reporting, that having many of their number terminated, the Autobots had summoned Sky Lynx for retrieval. Soundwave had instructed him to return as soon as possible after that.

At the center boarder Ratbat's sensors had lit up with Autobots scattered around in and odd fashion. Immediately he reported it to the incoming fleet. He used the telepathic link as instructed; his creator knew Blaster would be monitoring all the transmissions. The reply was different than that of the two condors; he was now further instructed to seek out Ravage and aide him in protecting his brothers.

Nearing the perimeter Rumble and Frenzy landed in a dark alley where Ravage had hidden. With out words the to Robots transformed into there smallest cassette forms and were magnetically drawn to Ravage. The black cat padded silently through the alley and in to the Autobot line. He stayed to the outer edge to find a place more secluded to set his cargo free. A telepathic message from Ratbat had told him of a shed that was hardly guarded, where he could deploy the others. Ravage headed there.

The shed was indeed small; it appeared to be a subcommand base for the humans that had visited in past years. Ravage entered suspiciously, he trusted all his siblings, but there was no telling when the Autobots may have changed the situation. Inside it was quiet, his sensors found nothing then he looked up. Ratbat hung from the ceiling; he then glided down to the panther. Ravage disabled the magnet and his cargo transformed on either side of him. No words were exchanged as the telepathic link they shared opened allowing then to hear the others thoughts.

'Soundwave has told me to help you Ravage.'

The cat nodded. 'Yes, then we shall split up. I will go with Frenzy, you stay with Rumble.'

'They have three combiners, but there are only two of us.' Rumble stated.

'We have to be close for our plans to work.' Frenzy added.

'Do not fear, the Autobot First-aid will prolong the formation of Defensor; he will refuse to fight until the last moment. Ratbat you and Rumble seek out Silverbolt, your flight will help you. We will find Scattershot.' The black cat headed toward the door.

'If for any reason should Scattershot,' Ratbat looked at Rumble, 'or Silverbolt be rendered unable to combine we should seek out Hot-Spot.'

'Yeah.' Both mechs answered.

Ravage gave a head nod to Frenzy as he opened the door. Their cloaking devices were still on, but not all optics were affected. Ravage scouted a head silently as the more noticeable Frenzy followed. His sensors picked up Autobot signatures everywhere; his target though was stationed at the back of the ranks. The reasoning was obvious, Computron would take in the battle and analyze. Then and only then would he act, the effectiveness that the oversized robot would act could cause the change of the tide. Finally Ravage found the signature he was looking for, and honed in on it. As he neared he saw the Autobot working a make shift communications console, a thought crossed the cats mind. _'If we incapacitate him we will be able to get Hot Spot as well.' _ Frenzy picked out Ravage's thought and agreed. First they would have to get him away from the console, if the Autobot called for assistance, the two cassettes would not stand a chance. Ravage made his way in the shadow; he wanted to knock the Autobot as far away as possible from the console. Frenzy poised himself to pounce on to the bot, his pistols set on their highest setting. Ravage crouched in wait.

Rumble took Ratbat who had transformed and walked through the broken buildings using them for shelter. His target was near, but the advanced flying of the Autobot could mean failure. He sat inside a building where outside he could hear the target and his comrades talking. There were seven of them, and they were talking about how bad the fleshling's flying maneuvers were. Rumble sat Ratbat down and the cassette transformed silently.

'We will have to wait.' Rumble opened the telepathic link.

'Yes, it is not wise to act. There are too many of them.' Ratbat ran his highly tuned scanners over the near area. 'There is another place closer to him, we should go there. We cannot let him escape.'

Rumble nodded, and followed, as Ratbat walked clumsily, but quietly to the new location. He adjusted so the crack in the wall would serve as a look out point on the Autobot target. Two of the bots had left that meant that only the five Aerialbots had been left. Rumble looked at Ratbat despairingly, he knew that at any moment Megatron and the others would be engaging in battle, and the bots before him would do their best to merge for the on coming Decepticon gestalts. When they did it would be up to him to pound Silverbolt in to submission, and then face the four Aerialbots. He knew the out come of Ratbat and his own survival was low.

The console beeped, Scattershot's attention was on it. Ravage bounded, he flew over the corner of the console and knocked the Autobot down on the ground. He dug his claws in and forced Scattershot's chest armor to split and crack. Frenzy jumped next to Ravage and began the high frequency vibrations that he was known for. The Autobot struggled and smacked Ravage away. Frenzy continued and increased the vibrations forcing the Autobot to become more placid. Scattershot gave a swing at Frenzy in a vain attempt to dislodge his attacker. The cassette warrior increased the frequency again and the Autobot now had an appearance of having an epileptic seizure. A loud crunch drew Frenzy's attention as the opening Ravage created began to widen. He moved slightly and forcibly aimed the vibration in to the crack. Sparks flew out as pieces of Autobot's insides began to dislocate. Frenzy watched as the optics on the Autobot dimmed then went out. He stopped and scanned the Autobot, just as he had hoped: Stasis lock. He jumped off and stepped over to Ravage. The gray and black cat had taken a bad hit, but had transformed to shield him self from further damage. It appeared that the black cassette was now unconscious. Frenzy grabbed Ravage, and headed out as the alarms and warnings started to come from the now unmanned console, if he was going to make it to Hot Spot he would have to do it quickly.

Soundwave had reported to Megatron the information of the two battlefields as they arrogantly flew to meet Prime. Megatron flew closer to Soundwave as he saw the two condors returning. The robotic birds transformed and were inserted in to Soundwave. He and the main fleet were now nearing the boarder.

"Decepticons" Megatron yelled. "Leave no Autobot functional! ATTACK!" He then transformed and was caught by Soundwave. Soundwave flew down to the surface as the rest of the Decepticons followed. He took aim not at Prime, but at Grimlock. He knew another confrontation between the two leaders was to take place again. He braced himself for the recoil and fired the first shot. The fleet followed suit as the Autobots began to retaliate.

"Prime the others are reporting heavy fire on both sides!" Blaster yelled over the noise.

"Tell them to regroup here!" The red and blue Autobot leader answered.

Blaster relayed the message, and then pulled his own weapon from subspace.

Grimlock and the other Dinobots had transformed when the report came in that the Decepticons were nearing the area. The shot fired on him had hit his small left arm as he twisted out of its way. He blasted a few times at the 'cons direction, but soon would no longer wait for the enemy to approach. Then he saw his target; Devastator was the first to cross the line as he marched unabated out of Polyhex. The group of Dinobots marched forward to face the purple and green giant. The Autobot turrets trained themselves on him, and open fired on him all at once, stopping Devastator for only and instant. Grimlock sped up his pace when Devastator began to swipe at the turrets, destroying most of them.

"Dinobots we attack Devastator!" The leader yelled.

Alarms and lights went off everywhere, yet Rumble and Ratbat sat quietly watching. The wait didn't last when the two cassettes heard Silverbolt.

"Aerialbots, Megatron has sent Devastator, we must counter. Merge in to Superion!"

Ratbat flew up clutching Rumble as he did; he quickly neared the back of the transforming Silverbolt and tossed Rumble on him. Rumble started his pile drivers as soon as he connected. The Autobot yelled, as the linking segments could not form the bond to connect. Silverbolt fell to the ground and then Rumble upped his torment on the jet. Ratbat stayed aloft as the entire team of Autobots fell to the ground, he knew most of them would be uninjured, and it would be up to him to get Rumble out. Silverbolt lay in the ground now back in robot mode, he struggled to dislodge Rumble, but the vibrations over whelmed his circuits as parts inside him began to malfunction. The cassette scanned the jet looking for the bonding apparatus that was needed for the combiner. He shifted himself to it as he continued to pound grooves in the downed Autobot. The four other jets had transformed back to robot mode as well and were beginning to stir out of their confusion. Ratbat swooped in and began to fire on the moving 'bots. Still confused they fired back at the bat, giving Rumble a few more moments. After completely destroying the components and the various machinery around them, he telepathically called Ratbat, it was time to escape. Ratbat flew in and Rumble transformed; the bat caught the small cassette and began to fly away. Sky Dive finally got his wits about him and found Ratbat leaving, he transformed and took off. He caught the flying cassette quickly and knocked him out of the sky using his laser-guided missiles. The impact of the two missiles tore in to Ratbat at a fierce rate. The first ruptured a fuel line the second ignited it. There was a bright explosion then pieces of Decepticon cassette rained down. Rumble hit the ground hard; the first missile had dislodged him. Rather than be found lying there he transformed, a quick sweep of the area led him to a small crevice between two buildings.

Abominus followed as Starscream led his two wingmates and Blitzwing to rejoin Megatron. The battle there was more active than the smashing they had done in the north. Starscream had received short communications from Soundwave as up dates. He marveled again at the abilities of the communicator who had stepped up his role since the time he had spent on Earth. Starscream was listening to Soundwave who was in the middle of what could be called a sentence when the communication was cut off. _'Something has happened.'_ He thought, and then kicked his jets to full throttle, forcing the others to try to keep up.

Megatron noticed as well, all though in gun mode, he did feel his lieutenant jerk to a stop for an instant, then slowly re-establish his previous pattern.

"What has happened, Soundwave?" The weapon asked.

Soundwave had been taking shots at the Autobots from in between two walls using one for cover and the other as support against Megatron's great recoil. He stood and shot again with the fluidity of water, and then took cover again.

"Ratbat: Terminated" He answered as he prepared another shot.

Megatron said nothing as Soundwave controlled his movements. His plan at this point was buying time; both squads of jets as well as the two combiners were on their way. _'Then the out numbered Autobot fools will have to retreat.'_ He thought. Soundwave had naturally informed him when the cassettes had reported their mission success. With the returning aerial force and the five gestalts verses only Omega Supreme, and possible Defensor, there should be no stopping him.

Grimlock ran to Devastator and began to bite and tail whip at what would be Mixmaster's Drum. Sludge got close enough to stomp the ground and split it in an earthquake fashion. Devastator kicked the T-Rex out of his way as he leaned over to swipe the turrets again. Grimlock transformed then flew as he turned his thrusters on to compensate his fall, then he aimed himself at Devastator again. Swoop did just that at every chance he got, he swung around and fired his missiles at the gestalt. Slag spued fire at every inch of the giant that he could come in contact with, as Snarl did the same.

Devastator laughed internally. He knew there was nothing the Dinobots could really do to him. Before leaving earth Megatron had required Scrapper Hook and Soundwave to redesign the bonding unit as well as the mechanical processor of the six linking Decepticons. Results were better than expected; the point was to improve Devastator's speed as well as maneuverability. When it was completed and tested Devastator had proven to have a 40 increase in speed, 35 maneuverability, as well as 25 intelligence. The filtering process of the six apposing opinions had been sped up and it finally gave Devastator clarity. His mission was to disable Autobot security, and he was working on it until the Dinobots thought they would interfere.

Megatron transformed as Starscream landed near Soundwave. Soundwave silently checked Scourge's progress, a few more clicks and he too would be landing. The ground shook around the three as Devastator kicked Slag and Snarl as he attempted to swipe at the turrets on the opposite side. The two large 'bots hit a wall that caused the rumble as well as the fall of the building next to them. Megatron surveyed the scene, it was almost time.

"Soundwave, it is time to bring in Menasor." He commanded.

Soundwave relayed the orders, and Menasor came from the back line in a casual walk to just before where Megatron stood.

"Help Devastator break their defenses!" The commander yelled.

Menasor took the last step and then joined Devastator. Grimlock now knew the odds against him and his group where not in favor of them anymore. He had received a transmission from Blaster just like everyone else, Scattershot in stasis, Silverbolt damaged. He had to stay and hold them here until others could be called. Optimus Prime had told Omega Supreme to stay to the back and let Superion, Computron and Defensor handle the Decepticons giants. Now though things had changed and there would be no Computron, or Superion. Grimlock knew that First Aid would prolong Defensor from joining the battle until the last moment; he just hoped that the Cassetticons didn't get Hot Spot before then.

Scourge and his team came upon the area as Menasor joined the fray. He headed to land near Starscream as the others took places in the near by area. Megatron looked at his lieutenants.

"This is how we start our march."

Soundwave opened the coded Decepticon channel for all to hear.

"Abominus, Predaking and Bruticus join Devastator and Menasor. Starscream as they approach the line take all the jets and begin the air strikes. Sixshot you and the rest will follow my lead."

Soundwave stopped the broadcast.

"We will walk right through them."

Just as the sentence was said, the three gestalts passed the position and Starscream took action.

"Aerial force transform and attack!" He screeched as he did so himself.

Optimus Prime surveyed the area, never had he seen the Decepticons show such force. He knew that they would have to pull back soon, at this rate. He radioed Omega Supreme to help with the 'con gestalts and he just now arrived. He had also contacted Hot Spot, though he was sure that Firstaid was the delay. Sky Lynx should be returning from dropping the survivors at Iacon. Still that would only make it three on five. Prime shook his head, _'This has to stop.'_ He thought. Then he remembered the last time he had felt this way. It had been when he had landed at Autobot city many years ago. That faithful day had meant death for many including him. _'Unicron saved Megatron.'_ He thought. _'If Megatron is terminated will that stop the war?' _He posed the question to his logic circuits, and then shook his head. _'Doubtful.' _The percentage that he received from his banks was low. _'With Starscream back, Cyclonus and Soundwave, the probability of the end was low though Megatron's termination would cripple then yes.'_ His thoughts begin to wonder slightly. _'Megatron had changed, his own power had been strengthened as well as his intelligence.' _Something was instantly decided in the Autobot leader. _'If we do not stop him now we never will.' _Determined to see the war end, he gave the command for the all out attack.

Laser fire lit up everywhere as the five giants were taken by surprise by the newly uncovered weaponry. Menasor was stunned a moment and Slag took it to ram the Decepticon knocking him to the ground. Abominus picked Slag up and swung him down by the tail in to Cybertron's hard metallic floor. The three-horned Dinobot did not move, but for good measure he repeated the gesture at which the Dinobot nearly shattered. Seeing aid come to him Devastator distanced himself a little a head of the others. Omega Supreme would be drawn out by it. Bruticus smashed the defense system at every step, the shots fired did no real damage, but he hated everything. Swoop tried to distract Bruticus drawing his attention. It was a mistake; the Decepticon giant snatched the pterodactyl from the air and squeezed the Dinobot in to oblivion, between his hands. Grimlock re-entered the battle with a new found fury, never had the Dinobots been in such a state where one could be terminated. In his flight the Dinobot leader aimed for the nearest Decepticon then transformed landing feet first at full force on to Abominus' chest. The combiner fell and split apart. The Dinobot then thrashed Hun-grrr until the other Terrorcons over whelmed him and ravaged him to pieces.

Starscream instructed his jets to 'Aim for Autobots only.' He knew that the gestalts would deal with the turrets without being too damaged. Radar had shown quite a few targets, but the landscape had proven rougher to locate them visually. Bombing the area would be easy though most of the battle after that would be grounded. He opened his comlink. "These cowardly Autobots will not come out of hiding, so we are just going to have to force them out. BOMB EVERYTHING!" He yelled then closed the link, and released his own cluster bombs. The aerial force dropped everything that they had available as the followed the Screamer's lead.

Prime had been ready for the air, strike he flipped the switch on the force shield. Devastator now felt a buzzing that split him in to the components, but undamaged. The shield had disrupted his interlocking circuits. The bombs hit the shield and brilliant colors of red and orange covered the entire area. Heat from the flares baked down on the Autobots who struggled to cool their systems. The amount of explosives over powered the force shield and caused it to collapse. The bombs that made it through were exploding before they hit the ground due to the intense heat. Prime's hope was to force a land battle as many of he Autobots where ground based. As he watched the formation of jets, circle around for another attack, the roar of the Aerialbots countered.

Starscream sized the bots up; there were seven soon to be nine of them and only the five Aerialbots. He had just received conformation that Ramjet was returning and Astrotrain was nearly ready. He need not order his jets to fire, once he had started they immediately joined in. as the two groups of plains passed one another Starscream's scanners went crazy. The damage that had been done to Silverbolt gave him a target to aim for. Both sets came around for the next attack, this time Starscream kept his rifles aimed on the one jet and fired. The more experienced seeker hit his target sending billowing smoke out of the Autobot as he crashed in to the ground. What Starscream did not realize was that Thundercracker had been the target of the other Aerialbots, sending Thundercracker spiraling to the planets surface. Starscream was furious; he had not had his wingmates back long enough to show them that he wanted to make it up to them, and now Thundercracker was down. He kicked his throttle in to full and pulled away from the formation.

Dirge knew well enough as did the others to leave the Air Commander alone during his bursts of out rage. He changed his course slightly as Starscream banked around a head of him. He knew that what Starscream was doing was nearly suicidal yet no one was sure what the Unicronian formatted seeker could handle. The others in the formation followed Dirge's lead, and in the distance Ramjet appeared on an intercept course. Dirge's confidence grew as his wingmate came and the number of Decepticons rose.

All hell seemed to break lose around Blaster; he had just got the report of the cassetticons that had infiltrated the line. He ejected all four of his cassettes, which transformed and landed near him.

"Okay little dudes time to fine those trouble makers." The cassettes nodded. "Rewind you go with Steeljaw. Eject your with Ramhorn. And be careful." Blaster watched as the four smaller bots ran out of view. He was determined to stop the Decepticons from finding out whatever information that the little con's had, even if he had to get to Soundwave to do it.

Omega Supreme made his way to the line, he had witnessed what had happened to devastator when the force shield had come on. He had ever intent on taking advantage of it. Interference like that would damage the joints, all he had to do was get close enough to the war crazed Decepticon to do it.

Devastator saw the approaching Autobot and swiped at another turret in protest. His mind was only slightly confused as the emotions of the six Constructicons raced swiftly through his processor, first despair, and anxiety, brought by the lost friendship. Worry came when memories surfaced of Omega hunting them. Then one by one the all came together with hate. Hate of the Autobot who dared try to reprogram them. Devastator raged toward the oncoming Autobot. Omega met him in a clash that caused an audio piercing crash. As the dust cleared Omega Supreme had accomplished his goal. His one hand that wasn't more that a three-fingered claw had dug in to Hook. What looked like lighting riddled all over Devastator, another explosion and smoke billowed from the gestalts left shoulder. Omega Supreme twisted his claw and lighting encompassed the giant again. Devastator stood motionless, not comprehending the damage that he had sustained. Then his bonds broke, the left shoulder damaged, Bonecrusher was the first to become dislodged. He fell to the ground in stasis; with Hook unable to distribute the power Scavenger was next. He transformed before hitting the ground, then the shock sent him in to stasis as well. Long Haul had initiated the secondary bonding links, but the damage prevented it from working. What was left of Devastator swayed then crashed backward, the last four components separating as he did. Long Haul transformed and sat up, as he looked around he saw Scrapper sit up as well. Mixmaster had transformed but was in stasis lock as well. The two active 'cons scrambled for cover as Omega came to inspect the wreckage.

Omega looked at his old fallen friends, with a bit of guilt. He knew that what had happened was not their fault, but that of Megatron and the robosmasher. He picked up Bonecrusher and inspected him fully, and then did the same with Scavenger and Mixmaster. Lastly he examined Hook. The green and purple con still lay where

it had fallen, and had yet to even revert from its component transform to either of its other modes. Omega picked Hook up and energon gushed steadily from what would be the back of the vehicle. The crane arm its self tore away and fell back to the ground. The guardian looked and examined the Constructicon carefully. The damage was extreme, and no repairs would help. Hook's spark chamber had been ruptured, but rather than explode, the bonds that held Devastator together dispersed it through the other five components.

Rumble received a message from Frenzy as he stalked through the Autobot line. Most of the Autobots had gone to the battle and he walked through still hiding here and there until he found Frenzy.

"He's gone isn't he?" Frenzy questioned.

"Yeah, an Aerialbot." Rumble answered.

Frenzy gave Ravage to Rumble. "He took a bad hit, but I think he'll be all right."

Rumble scanned the cassette. "Looks that way." He answered.

The ground shook around them and part of the ceiling caved in causing dust to flu everywhere.

"We got to get outta here." Frenzy yelled.

"Ya this place is going down." Rumble got back to his feet then walked out in to the area and out of the dust.

Steeljaw round the corner, he had been tracking Rumble since he found the trail where the Aerialbots had been. Rewind nearly ran in the now growling Steeljaw before he saw the exiting 'cons. The glare of Steeljaw's armor caught Frenzy's attention.

"Hey look! Autobot pests." Frenzy smirked.

"Frenzy! We got to get outta here!" Rumble yelled to his brother.

"Oh ya.. There are too many bots around." The two took off flying. Steeljaw and Rewind followed on foot. Rewind had relayed their findings to Blaster who in turn gave the location to Ramhorn and Eject.

Starscream fired on the remaining Aerialbots, the movement distorted his aim, but he compensated for most of it. He hit two who stayed in flight although puffed smoke nonetheless. As he neared them the fired on him, at first he was a little apprehensive, when the first shot had glanced off he became more brazen. He screamed through the small formation and jetted around to come up behind them.

Dirge pulled his squad and faced off in another firefight with the Aerialbots who where now joined by Powerglide and Cosmos. He laughed to himself as the two new 'bots hadn't seen the Air Commander coming around behind them. The Decepticon jets lasers hit Slingshot and forced him to land and continue the battle on foot. Starscream targeted again and another smoking Autobot was forced to land. As he flew at top speed and banked around again, he received a communication from Soundwave Astrotrain was returning as was Thrust. The information pulled him from his rage, and he regrouped to take lead of the squad again. Dirge fell back in line as Starscream rounded them for another maneuver. There were not many targets left and the firepower began to be more concentrated. _'If the Autobots want a ground battle we shall give it to them.' _The Air Commander thought as he began to fire. The Autobots landed in retreat and Starscream led the jets back to Megatron's position.

After giving the co-ordinates to the second set of his cassettes, Blaster setout forward. Thus far he had not been able to jam Soundwave's transmissions this irritated him. The Decepticons had been steadily moving closer as the gestalts took out the security measures allowing them to pass freely. He found a crevice presently out of the path of the giants, and transformed in to his smaller state in to it. There he would wait and engage the evil communications officer.

The combiner teams even with there losses stormed their way through the front line of the Autobots. Prime began to pull back slowly drawing the Decepticons further in to the Autobot territory. He himself held his ground knowing within his spark that there would be another confrontation.

"Decepticons they are beginning to pull back! On ward!" Megatron commanded. The entire front line came up in unison. As Megatron started walking toward the Autobot line, he needed no longer fire as the Autobots were running and the gestalts had destroyed the turrets 'The Autobots are finally beaten' he thought. Only one last thing that stood between him and total victory, as he neared the Autobot area he quickly surveyed everything looking for any traps or hidden Autobots.

Rumble and Frenzy flew over the scene quickly; most of the attentions were on the gestalts that were creating havoc on the scenery. The four Autobot cassettes followed below but stopped abruptly as the flying 'cons crossed the receding line. A few moments passed before the air borne cons located Megatron and Soundwave. Naturally they headed back to Soundwave, who opened his chest door. Frenzy transformed sliding in, Rumble slid Ravage in then transformed and flew in himself. Soundwave made report of the Autobot cassettes then put his own sensors on full.

"Starscream, take the left side. Scourge take the right cleanse the area." Megatron pointed as he spoke. "Soundwave, Sixshot come with me. Mindwipe hold the line here, Cyclonus is returning he shall take over for you." Megatron turned and started walking again. Sixshot and Soundwave on either side of him keeping stride.

"Skywarp, Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, come on we can search for Thundercracker this way." Starscream's shrill voice held concern. Skywarp paused a moment as he was a little shocked by his commanders words, but the moment was fleeting. The group followed Starscream toward the left. Smoke rose from everywhere and walking through the area played with their sensors. Signals seemed to bounce off everything echoing only a shadow of what remain before them. It appeared that the Autobots had vacated the area first.

"Search the area! Thundercracker has to be around here somewhere." Before he had returned to the line he had recorded the area where his wingmate had crashed. The pounding that the area had taken had made it almost unrecognizable. Finally a shout from Thrust had alerted him that Thundercracker had been found.

The blue seeker lay buried in a heap of rubble still in jet mode. The others converged on Thrusts position and quickly dug out the plane. Thundercracker let out a long grown.

"Can you transform?" Skywarp asked.

Thundercracker was silent for a moment then answered with a strained "I think so."

"Good you will be easier to transport." Starscream answered back, a few more moments passed as the blue jet shimmied a few times.

"Awe this is going to really hurt." Thundercracker protested.

"We will get you back to the citadel as soon as you transform."

Skywarp said. Starscream nodded in agreement.

There was a loud clank, and then an audio piercing whine that made the others grimace.

"AAAAHHH!" Thundercracker yelled as his form began to transform. Sparks few from the gears that should have rotated his wings down. He crouched over thrown forward by imbalance. Skywarp and Ramjet helped him up it was an odd sight. His wings had not shifted to their normal position but had stayed in jet mode.

"Take him to the Citadel." Starscream ordered.

Megatron walked through the rubble, searching actively for his target. He and his rival thought alike in many various ways. They both knew this was coming.

Defensor landed just before the oncoming assault of Decepticons, his efforts at the time seem futile, though whatever contribution he could make may make a difference. He stood and faced the on coming Decepticons. Omega Supreme stood locked in combat with Predaking. Defensor grabbed Predaking and threw him off the Autobot. Menasor just took his place, and Bruticus had his own agenda as he destroyed anything that still stood. Predaking jumped at Defensor, who deployed his force shield. The giant Decepticon was knocked down by the shields power. Angered Predaking got up and ran at his Autobot foe. Defensor dodged, and Predaking rammed Menasor whose damage combined with that from Omega Supreme had forced him to break apart. Omega got up and slowly, but managed to grab Dragstrip, and force him in to stasis with a close range blast from his cannon. After the hit Predaking took to flight coming full speed at Defensor from the air. Omega transformed in to rocket mode and intercepted. The explosion rocked the entire area, as pieces of burning parts rained down.

Scourge and his small group shielded their optics from the explosion. There were no Autobots in the area and his own scanners swept better than that of the group combined. He continued forward still nothing, it was true the Autobots had not had time to call to earth for the re-enforcements. He scoffed to himself and pushed his group forward.

Defensor was weak, but Bruticus was not. He gave Defensor a harsh blow to the torso and then another to the head. Unable to hold the bonds together and longer Defensor split apart. The five Protectabots scrambled away from the giant Decepticon. Bruticus stood laughing, now nothing stood between him and the Autobot capital Iacon.


	9. Victory

Chapter 9

Victory

Shockwave received a communication from Soundwave; the instant Megatron strode off to face Prime. Having sent back all that were in need of repair, Shockwave flew from the citadel to Trypticon. Landing near the giant transformed battle station, he called to it.

"Trypticon. It is our orders to cut off the Autobots escape means."

Trypticon obeyed, he had been slightly reprogrammed by Shockwave under Megatron's orders. Shockwave entered Trypticon and flew toward Iacon, avoiding the battleground. Aboard Trypticon was a large army of sentinel robots that had endured the Autobot occupation. Many were run down, but nonetheless useful as guards.

They landed out side the main facility of Iacon, being seen by one of the only flying Autobots left. Sky Lynx was on his way to rejoin Prime when the monstrous Dino landed. Shockwave took control of Trypticon's vast array of weapons and fired blast after blast right on target. It sent the Autobot crashing and on fire in to Iacon's capital building. The Autobot didn't move, but the crash and the resounding noise brought out many of the Autobots that had been left to guard the facility. Shockwave trained Trypticon's weapons on them.

"You will not resist, or I shall terminate you now." The purple Decepticon demanded. The Autobots looked up at the giant and then one another; there were only ten of them, a bold attack on Iacon was not something that the Autobots predicted. The few others that were still inside were badly in need of repairs. The only one to take a step forward was Wreck-gar; he had been put in charge of the base.

"Surrender? I don't know the meaning of the word. Now hit the road Jack or else I will have to call a penalty, lay the smack down on you and send you flying, BANG, ZOOM to the moon. Offer expires while you wait." Wreck-gar told Shockwave.

Shockwave cocked his head at the Junkion, trying to compute the response he had just got. Nothing computed to his logic circuits, and he had not the time to wait any longer.

"I repeat do not resist, or I shall terminate you all." Shockwave announced.

Wreck-gar shook his head in a negative manner.

"Damn your Vulcan logic, we will continue to provide quality programming for years to come, and that's the bottom line because Wreck-gar said so. I pity the poor fool that messes with me, you dig?"

Just as the red and gray Autobot had finished his answer Perceptor came out looking to see what was taking so long, he had needed help on Ultra Magnus' repairs. Hearing Wreck-gar speak, and instantly translating the meaning Perceptor saw Trypticon.

"I have no time to deal with your annoying fleshling speak." Shockwave said back. The door on Trypticon's chest started to lower.

"What my associate's aphorism is we will not capitulate." Perceptor answered.

Finally finding an answer he could understand Shockwave commanded the sentinels to attack via Trypticon's radio. Down the front ramp of the great Dino came the sentinels, as instructed they hovered on both sides of the Autobot group.

"Trypticon destroy them!" Shockwave then insisted. The giant took a step forward as the Autobots open fired on him. Near the same time the sentinels fired back keeping the Autobots pinned down. With a massive shudder half of the Autobots where pulverized in to oblivion, under the great beast.

"Wreck-gar we are required to safeguard Iacon!" Perceptor shouted.

"Well that's just Prime, there is no escape, away go his troubles down the drain!" Wreck-gar said back, as Trypticon's other foot fell and the Autobot's defense of Iacon was literally crushed. The sentinels stood down after scanning the remains of the ex-Autobots. Shockwave emerged from Trypticon and walked boldly right in to Iacon a squad of sentinels following.

As the three Decepticon leaders walked a pile of rubble shifted and a green Autobot stood up. He prepared his blade and jumped in to the air taking aim at the leader. Sixshot moved quickly in to the way of the blade as Springer came down on him. The blade pierced Sixshot's armor at the shoulder and stuck there tightly. Sixshot jolted right and Springer was left unarmed. Megatron looked at the interference, but paid no mind as he continued to search for the Autobot leader. Springer stepped back and grabbed his other blade and took a fighting stance in front of the six changer.

"You wan to duel do you?" Sixshot asked comically.

"Come on you Decepticon scum." Springer growled.

"As you wish Autobot." Sixshot answered then pulled Springer's blade from his shoulder, and took and offensive stance. "There is nothing I like better then a good fight." He told the green triple changer. Springer crouched slightly then jumped again, Sixshot held the blade out and blocked as both were showered with sparks when the to blades clashed. Sixshot thrust his new blade up throwing Springer back; he then swung one handed at the Autobot. Springer blocked quickly, but Sixshot's power was astonishing, it nearly blew the blade from his hands. Sixshot pressed again swinging down on Springer, who twisted the blade and moved one hand out on to the blade to block. Springer had not expected such power from Sixshot as the force pushed him down on to a knee. Sixshot cracked a half smile.

"This isn't a challenge, I thought that you might have some spirit. Apparently I was wrong."

The other two commanding Decepticons paid no more attention to the slight squabble as they walked through mounting debris. Megatron fired his cannon clearing some rubble to make a path. The combiners had tore the entire area up and there was nothing left of what would have been called streets. The blast went through a wall of a near by building, and after the smoke and dust cleared Optimus Prime stepped out.

"I will not let you take Cybertron, Megatron." The Autobot leader walked forward holding his own blaster.

"It is too late. I have already won." Megatron stood there arrogant as usual.

"You do not have Unicron to save you this time." Prime's anger was showing through.

"Save me? Bah! That existence was a torment, but this, this shall be my triumph!" Megatron aimed his cannon at Prime; there would be no mistakes this time. He powered the cannon and fired its fuchsia bolt on target. Prime took the hit, which resulted in a slight burn, and then fired back with his own rifle.

In the shadow of the crack Blaster heard the conversation between the two leaders. He assumed that Soundwave was with him as he could feel the jamming signal coming from him. He transformed quietly and hid in the debris to get a look at what the scene was. Sure enough Soundwave had stepped behind a partial wall to gain cover from Prime's rifle. He kept low and tried to remain as quiet as possible.

Soundwave had his sensors on full, listening for the slightest noise that could be a threat. He stood near a wall watching for the moment, he had a plan. There would be no mistakes this time, he would be sure of that. A piece of debris shifted but his audios picked it up as an abnormality. He focused his attention to the area of the shift, relaying silent orders to his cassettes. Silently the door on his chest opened and his two condors flew out, transforming and climbing in to the air, their sensors reporting to Soundwave as if they were his own. They circled and widened the area with each pass, scanning every detail as much as possible. Blaster tried to reflect the sensors by repeating the echo pattern, but it failed. The instant that Buzzsaw's scanner found the Autobot, Soundwave knew.

Shockwave walked through Iacon uninterrupted; he followed the memory file that held an old map the entire structure. He gained details as to where things were located. He walked right in to the repair bay and to the monitors that relayed Ultra Magnus' condition. He scanned the Autobot himself; there were many wounds a few potentially fatal. Cyclonus had indeed got the better of him. He looked at the monitors again. The one at his left was sustaining the Autobot, he grabbed the cords as yanked them from Magnus' chassis. The other monitors started to go crazy, as Magnus' malfunctioning systems couldn't compensate for the lack of the machine. Sparks began to fly as gears tried to restart the failing systems. Shockwave stood there as fire started in the Autobot, and then it quickly died. Magnus systems were no longer running, slowly Magnus' signs on the far monitor faded, and started to flat line. The purple Decepticon stood there a moment longer, over seeing the demise of the once proud military leader. His orders where to clear Iacon and dispose of any threats, he left the repair bay to head for the command center.

Megatron swiftly moved and dodged Prime's shot.

"Come now Prime I thought they had rebuilt you better than that." Megatron started to close the distance between them. "I am taking Cybertron as my first step to conquest of the universe, and I shall destroy you in the process." Megatron open fired again, this time burning a hole in Prime's shoulder.

Optimus clutched his shoulder, a little surprised. " I can not allow that Megatron." He answered back. He fired his rifle again hitting his target, but it had no effect.

Megatron continued to close the distance between then as his cannon charged again. He aimed to fire again, as his foe looked for cover. Prime ducked behind a pile of rubble that rested against an old wall. Megatron did not fire, he had decided that it was too much fun to see his arch nemesis hide from him. Slowly he came to the corner of the wall where Prime had hid, the Autobot was gone, his sensors not reading a signature. He turned the corner and faced the red and blue robot. Megatron stretched out with his left hand grabbing the Autobot's hand and twisting around throwing Prime across the newly created path and in to a heap of wreckage. The impact did more damage to the ruins than to Prime; he rose slowly shaken by the toss. Megatron wasted no time as he took aim and fired at Prime again. The Autobot leaped just out of the way, as the heap exploded behind him. He had just enough time to gather his strength and near in on the Decepticon leader, he launched a left fist at his foe. Megatron blocked the blow easily, as he countered with his own. His right fist connected with Prime's chin, leaving the famous faceplate cracked and missing apiece. Thus far Megatron and been undamaged save for a dent in the cannon.

Soundwave stood still watching the two leaders battle, his sensors trained on his Autobot rival. He enjoyed knowing that the Autobot had no information to his knowledge of his presence. His two condors circled the area in shifts each one sending back new information, at each pass. He laughed slightly to himself knowing there was no way for Blaster to pick up the telepathic link. The Autobot was tracked moving gradually up from behind him, Soundwave was ready.

Blaster noticed the flying cassettes, but they had a set search pattern that he thought he had avoided. He had been able to sneak through a few places that had hid him totally, as he neared his objective. He found a spot where he was again hidden entirely, and as quietly as possible ejected the four Autobots with in him. He had relayed the information of his plans to them via internal link, before they had been called upon. They now took spots at the wall nearest to the Decepticon in question. Their orders were simple; do not engage Soundwave, only the cassettes. Blaster neared the entrance where he came into the structure and watched as the condors circled. He timed his exit as they had been flying away; he walked his back against the building as the Decepticon communicator came in to view.

Springer rolled to his left and jumped up to confront the larger Decepticon again. Sixshot strode over, lingering over Springer. He raised the blade over his head, and quickly came down. In a bright flash of white hot sparks and brilliant colored energon, the blade broke through Springer's defense and down through his chassis nearly half way. Sparks and flames erupted from the Autobot as it fell forward at the feet of the bulky Decepticon. He looked at the mess, and scoffed loudly.

"It was hardly a challenge." He said as he walked in the direction, which his commander left. He took only a few steps, and his communicator crackled.

"Sixshot. This is Cyclonus, return to the front line."

"Understood." The six-changer growled. He did another sensor sweep to clear the area, then transformed and flew out.

Megatron approached Prime as the Autobot made an attempt to get up. He kicked Prime forcing the Autobot to turn over and shattering the glass of his chest. Energon began to flow from tubing that had been cut. He raised his foot to issue another kick, this time though, Prime blocked it, using the momentum to help him get to his feet.

"This has to stop Megatron."

"Oh I assure you it will, but you shall not be there to see it." Megatron swung his fist-hitting Prime on the battle mask again. The mask fell to the ground, and energon trickled from Prime's lip. The Autobot leader took a step back, and wiped his face.

"While there is an Autobot functioning we will stop you."

"I see it is time for the hero speech. Not today."

Megatron powered the cannon again blasting Optimus in the thigh. With a great crash Prime fell to the ground unable to stand. Megatron closed the distance slowly.

Shockwave entered the command center; he took note of all the consoles, and their various operations. Once at the communications station he announced the task complete, radioing his citadel, as well as Dark Mount. He then set about reprogramming the weapons console to recognize Deceptions as allies.

Blaster waited for the circling condors to be heading away then rushed out of the shadows to challenge the other communications expert. At the hint of movement the two flying cassettes aimed themselves at the offending Autobot, and unleashed their most powerful weapons. Two of the shots hit Blaster on the back before Rewind and Eject could cover him. The two Autobot cassettes came from their hiding place and met their opposition in the air. Soundwave turned to face his attacker, and ejected Rumble, Frenzy, as well as the now conscious Ravage. Blaster stumbled, from the impact on his back but gained his balance just out of reach of Soundwave's small army. Steeljaw and Ramhorn came to his side, ready to take on the Decepticon cassettes.

The weight of the Autobots forced the condors out of the air. The attempt to dislodge their attackers was futile, nearing the ground at a high velocity they transformed in to the smaller cassette form displacing the Autobots, and letting them fall further to the ground. Once free the cassette birds transformed again, they forced their thrusters hard to correct the fall. Laserbeak pulled out and flew off in the air heading to Soundwave. Buzzsaw's powered his thrusters until they were at full throttle, but the time was too short, and a large up thrusted piece of debris blocked his assent. He crashed and fell to the metallic ground below. Inside Soundwave flinched; on the outside no emotion was displayed at all. The Autobot cassettes hit the ground and lightening played across their chassis' with the impending Stasis lock.

Ravage pounced first jumping at Steeljaw. Ramhorn however was not having that as the black cat stretched out in the air he ran in and thrusted his horn in to the midsection of the small Decepticon. Ravage hung in the air a moment, and then with the release of Ramhorn he fell to the ground, a large hole and energon leaking.

Rumble took the distraction to do what he did best; he transformed his arms in to the pile drivers and began to shake everything. The two larger robots were less affected, but the Autobot cassettes could not compensate. Frenzy countered Rumble with his own vibrations and slowly neared the Autobots. With every step he increased the frequency to further make it impossible for the Autobots to move.

Blaster had a hard time trying to counter the alternating vibrations; his own vibro-emitter was the only thing keeping him from meeting the ground. He took a deliberate step forward noticing that he was not the center of the enemy cassettes attention. He quickly looked around and Soundwave had disappeared, he knew with all the noise there was no way to track the devious communications officer. Then he had an idea, he raised his hand, and then with a great swing sent Frenzy flying in to a wall. Under that he found Ramhorn nothing more than a cold shell. Blaster set his sights on Rumble. It was not as hard to counter the one vibration now as it had been two, allowing Blaster to close in on Rumble quicker. Steeljaw growled loudly making Blaster turn to see why. Soundwave had returned and he worn an odd look (for him) on his face. With out an audio contact Rumble stopped, and Soundwave said nothing, there was no need to speak. Blaster knew what Soundwave had done the instant that he saw him again.

"No.. " Blaster whispered. Soundwave moved his right navy hand to his waste where the buttons for his cassette deck lay. "No stop don't!" Blaster pleaded. Soundwave didn't bother to listen, he pressed the record button. A high-pitched squeal only muffled from Soundwave's armor rang out forcing Blaster to flinch and Rumble to grab his audios. Blaster stumbled forward, Soundwave countered by increasing the pain to Eject, as a result the scream coming from the communications officer also increased. Behind him Rumble fell to his knees clutching his head. The Autobot stopped, he was puzzled, he knew many things about Soundwave but this little trick was new.

"What do you want?" The red and gray Autobot managed to get over the noise.

Soundwave lowered his volume. "Your termination." He answered.

"Why? Dude what is the point?"

Soundwave let a moment pass before answering. "We endure by not leaving inaccuracies behind." Rumble took his cue and jumped onto Blaster injecting him with a vile of brown liquid. Blaster's face contorted in to a misshapen look, then fell to the ground as his optics darkened. Steeljaw looked at the Decepticons that now out numbered him, then bounded off and away. Once the Autobot was done Rumble immediately ran to Frenzy and assessed his damage. He couldn't really find much, so he removed a piece of his brother's armor and restarted his twins systems. Frenzy jolted, and then his optics came on brightly.

"What happened?"

"You got hit again, go figure."

Frenzy looked around. "I missed the whole thing."

"Yeah, but there wasn't much to it. Come on we gotta find Buzzsaw." With out another word the two set off in the direction the condor had crashed.

Soundwave stood there staring at what looked like a lifeless Autobot, he knew as did Rumble that it was a suspended animation. He opened his chest door and removed the foreign cassette; the torture had been too much for the Autobot and it had gone in to stasis lock.

"Soundwave I have secured Iacon. Inform Megatron I await new orders." Shockwave sent the communication directly to him.

"Understood." Soundwave answered. He then switched frequencies.

"Cyclonus. Commence capture of Iacon."

"Yes Soundwave." Cyclonus answered.

Megatron received a tight beam communication from Soundwave as a report; the attack had gone better than planned.

"This is the last time Optimus Prime. Cybertron is now mine." He took aim and fired, completely obliterating Prime's left shoulder. The Autobot leader took the advantage and grabbed the end of the cannon, pulling himself up and Megatron down in the process.

"I will not let you claim a free planet."

"So there is still fight within you."

"It will take more than you to take over, Megatron."

"All I need is right here." Megatron jumped from the ground and tackled Prime to the floor, his cannon becoming dislodged. Prime kicked out sending Megatron off into a pile of rubble. Near him on the ground was the cannon, he slid himself to it and picked it up. Megatron had already got to his feet and was coming back to rejoin the battle. Prime fired the cannon at its owner. Megatron was struck in the midsection, but it didn't faze him, as he continued to close the distance. Prime fired again, this time it was too late, Megatron kicked the aim of the weapon and it fired in to the sky, as it flew out of Prime's hands. He then kicked the Autobot who rolled from the force. Prime's movements began to slow as his energy level started to drop below fifty percent. Energon was leaking from various places and new leaks were starting to appear. Megatron kicked him again, this time aiming for a more hurtful area, Prime's shattered chest. The Autobot was thrown in to a semi sitting position on a pile of rubble. He coughed, and energon forced its way out of his mouth and on to the ground. Megatron recovered his cannon and approached Prime.

"No more talk, this ends now." He held the cannon level with Prime's chest, charging it to its fullest. He could feel his own power being pulled to the weapon, and as he weakened he knew he had finally won. The tip of the cannon began to buzz with arcs of fuchsia energy and the area in front of it began to glow. He released the bolt and as the scorching power exploded out a tail came from the rear of the cannon as well. Prime did not move, there was nothing to do, the shot hit him and everything went white. The plasma ate in to what was left of his chest armor then in to the fine-tuned mechanics that enabled Prime to function. The heat melted everything and scorched Megatron where he stood. He raised his hand to only see a bright white light and a crater where his foe had been. In an instant the light was gone and a mammoth fireball took its place. Megatron was blown back and off his feet, he forced himself up to see what had taken place. As he looked the crater had got larger and heat the emitted from the area was near unbearable. His own systems taxed from the blast as well as the fueling of the cannon, he slowly pressed on. Prime was gone, but as he looked he found pieces of him lying around, blue here and even some red there. At the bottom of the pit there was a small gold and silver object, Megatron inspected it, and a memory belonging to Galvatron surfaced. The Matrix was an Autobot emblem of wisdom and leadership. He chuckled for an instant; this heirloom was the only thing left of the great Optimus Prime. He left the crater and headed to where he had last saw Soundwave.

Starscream circled again, after seeing the white light and then the fireball. He had commanded Skywarp to carry Thundercracker to the citadel, but the others remained with him.

"Starscream to Cyclonus what is the status?"

"Soundwave has ordered the army on to Iacon." The transmission was crystal clear.

"Excellent. I will converge on your position and take command from there."

"Yes Commander Starscream."

Starscream then contacted Soundwave. "Soundwave what is Megatron's status?"

There was a long pause before the communications officer answered. "Functional."

A bit of relief came over Starscream as he neared Cyclonus. "We will join you shortly."

"Affirmative." Soundwave answered.

"Scourge. Return to the main fleet. I believe the battle has been won." Cyclonus told the hovercraft.

"Good, then we can get back to collecting energon." Scourge cut off the communications and transformed, those with him just followed by example.

Starscream transformed and landed just to the left of Cyclonus. "We will need to repair those who have been damaged." Cyclonus spoke first.

"Yes however our orders are to take Iacon. So we shall take then with us. Start with the combiners, if anything comes up we will need them." Starscream turned to the giant that stood motionless in the battlefield. "Bruticus!" the combiner turned to see him. "Forward! today we retake Cybertron!" Bruticus lifted his large leg and took the first step.

Soundwave closed the top of Blaster's head his work was done, as his cassettes rounded up their brethren. Megatron stopped just short of him.

"What is this?"

"An ally." Soundwave responded.

Megatron stood silently thinking, then held the Autobot relic up. Soundwave looked at the tarnished item then stood. "Iacon has been taken."

"Good. How many Autobots remain?"

"Unknown."

"Very well, what were the." Megatron's question was interrupted by Bruticus lumbering pass them on direct course for Iacon.

"Starscream approaches." Soundwave informed. A few clicks later Starscream follow by Cyclonus and the rest of the army marched their way to where Megatron and Soundwave stood.

There was an eerie silence as they waited for Megatron to speak.

"Decepticons, the war is over, we have triumphed!" he held the matrix high for all of them to see. A great cheer came from those around, and then it quieted quickly. "Our next task will be to rebuild Cybertron."


End file.
